The Rebellion: Revised
by AyameSukimori
Summary: Having been stolen from their home, Czechoslovakian twins Lilith and Ishtar plot their vengeance. Their enemies had dealt them a grievous injury, and they intend to repay it... In kind. With the help of a unlikely ally, can the two exact their revenge against the people who have taken them as dogs? What is their secret? And what does the markings on their skin mean? I DO NOT OWN.
1. Damnation

The Syrian streets were thick with blood.

The roman troops had ambushed and seized the Syrian village by its throat. Lilith, an eighteen year old Czechoslovakian girl, and her older twin brother Ishtar, had hid inside the basement of their small humble home.

"Brother… I fear lives are forever forfeit…" she said, and Ishtar wrapped his arms around her.

"Steel yourself sweet one, I shall protect you." the brother reassured.

She nodded… And then looked fearfully to her brother as they heard the front door to their home being smashed to bits. The two kept extremely quiet, praying to the Gods that the Romans mistake their home as an empty shack, and depart. But their prayers went unheard. Feet could be heard descending farther into their home, down to where the hidden door to the channel beneath the hut was surely discovered. Lilith trembled as they listened to their impending doom becoming louder and louder until silence once again ruled the air. The two listened a moment more before they sighed, relieved.

"Behold dear sister, we are safe-

The basement door crashed open and Roman troops filled the room.

Lilith looked to Ishtar, who clutched his sister in his arms tightly, refusing her to be whist away from him. There standing among the men was their leader, and he approached them.

"You… I've heard your names on the tongue of every Roman's lips… And now I know why…" he raised his hands and spread his arms apart, smiling at Lilith's trembling. By the Gods how Ishtar wanted to separate his head from his body for staring in such a way. "Aren't these two not of extreme and rare beauty!?" the Roman leader asked, and the troops roared in agreement.

Lilith and Ishtar were paternal twins.

Ishtar's thick raven tresses were tied into a ponytail that fell about his waist. Ruby eyes glared at the Romans with all of the fiery hatred hell could conjure. His tanned, slender frame was hidden under a brown long tunic top with matching pants and brown slippers. Full lips snarled at any soldier that attempted to close the distance between them.

Lilith's snow colored tresses was also tied into a ponytail that fell about her waist. Amethyst eyes blazed fury towards the Romans that remorselessly destroyed the lands she and her brother had known as home since the age of ten. Her tanned, shapely form was hidden under the pastel blue long tunic shirt with matching pants and black slippers. Full lips also curved into a snarl when the soldiers got too close.

The twins rose and the brother pushed his sister behind him. The leader smiled. "I am-"

"I know who you are… Roman dog." Ishtar snarled.

Lilith could be seen trembling behind her brother. "Legatus…"She whispered in terror, making the man smile.

The leader of this violent invasion was none other than Gaius Claudius Glaber, the Legatus, or commander. He was the husband of Llithyia, daughter of Albinius, a powerful senator.

"Capture them!" the command was given.

Ishtar and Lilith, having nowhere to go, quickly found themselves bound and kneeling. Tears stained their dirtied faces as Ishtar gritted his teeth.

"You fucking bastards… You all shall pay dearly…"

Glaber kneeled in front of the older brother. "And what is it that has caused you both such pain?" he asked, like he really gave a damn, the sonofabitch.

Lilith leaned on Ishtar's shoulder with swollen eyes, and Ishtar's now amethyst eyes gazed at the man before him. "You shit bag Romans killed our parents…" he snarled, shoulders shaking as the tears spilled from both Czechoslovakians' eyes.

Glaber stood and placed his hands over his heart. "My hands are clean of Syrian blood… However, I do know of a house that recently executed a man and woman… Both Syrian."

Ishtar and Lilith looked to each other, their eyes narrowing dangerously as Lilith's eyes slowly bled red. There was another unknown fact to the Romans, a dark, scary fact that made the twins all the more valuable, and all the more dangerous.

"Who?" they asked, the Roshyban blood in their veins heating and boiling with overwhelming anger that almost made the markings on their arms glow. It was the markings on each person's arm that revealed the truth about them, however, no one knew of the symbols or what they meant. None but Lilith, Ishtar, who they told, and their father... Ishtar calmed both himself and Lilith down enough that their markings did not show, preventing giving them away.

Glaber smirked, like the deceiving snake he was. "The house you two shall be transferred to… The house of Batiatus!"


	2. Condemnation

Ishtar and Lilith were escorted out of their home by force. Their eyes widened in horror at the carnage that met them beyond the safety of their home. Blood splattered the streets, and the murdered bodies of the people they had known for years were among the fallen.

"Arabia!" Lilith shouted in horror at the sight of her fallen friend.

There were signs of a struggle, as was Arabia's fiery instincts. Her usually tanned skin was black and blue from the bruises, and then gray with death. Her brown hair was matted with blood, and brain and skull bits could be seen in the mess, revealing that she had received multiple bows to the head. Her hazel eyes were rolled back. Full lips were frozen in an ever present scream.

Tears gathered and fell from Lilith's eyes. It was a simple confirmation that everyone they knew was either dead or enslaved. Shaking her head, Lilith's mind began to calculate an escape.

"Bastards… Fucking… Bastards!" Lilith hissed savagely.

Ishtar glared at his sister. _"Ne, budeme vymyslet způsob, jak uniknout později ... Právě teď, nesnažte se utéct. (No, we will figure out a way to escape later… Right now, do not try to escape.)"_

Lilith snapped her head at him, but immediately relented upon seeing his gaze. The twins were dragged towards the shores of Syria roughly, grunting as they were thrown below the deck of the roman boat. Two soldiers entered the deck and began to chain Lilith's hands on the railing above her.

"You do not look Syrian… From where do you hail?" a soldier asked.

Lilith glared murderously at him, saying nothing. Ishtar, knowing that they had forgotten about him, watched intently.

The soldier narrowed his eyes. "If you cannot speak… Then perhaps you can moan…"

The two soldiers began to reach for her, and Lilith closed her eyes, preparing to struggle at exactly the right time.

But the moment never came.

Lilith opened her eyes to see the soldiers on the floor, screaming as Ishtar's harsh blows kept raining down on them. She watched, transfixed, as her brother displayed a strength she always knew he had. Reinforcement boarded the ship, and Ishtar's actions were met with swift and brutal retaliation.

"Ishtar!" Lilith called, yanking at her chains with brutal force.

The guards pulled Ishtar up and chained him to the railing of the boat. His lip was busted, and he sported a black eye. His body was trembling from the pain and blood dripped from a wound on his chest. But yet he smiled and looked to his crying sister.

"Do not weep young one… I will heal." Ishtar told her.

Lilith shook her head. "No! They shall pay brother…"

Ishtar nodded before his vision blackened.

When Ishtar's eyes finally opened, the ship had come to a stop. The sunlight blazed through the cracks and into his eyes. He hissed and turned his head away, looking to a currently sleeping Lilith.

"Lilith… Wake up!" Ishtar hissed, kicking her.

Lilith opened her eyes and looked around, just as the door to their dungeon opened and light came pouring through.

"Rise! Your time on this boat is at an end!" A guard shouted.

Roman soldiers filled the ship and unchained first Lilith, and then Ishtar. Their hands were snatched behind them and shackled. A brown collar was placed around their necks, and a roman hand bruised Lilith's cheek when she tried to snap at his fingers. Ishtar growled and thrashed viciously, yanking soldiers down in order to get free, but they held on, and the twins were pulled from the ship and onto roman soil, and into the sister city of Rome, Capua. Lilith's breathing was labored in her anger, and she glared viciously to Ishtar, who her look of fury. They had done nothing to deserve any of this!

Lilith spat at the ground. _"Co Bohové máme naštvaný na to, aby se stalo? (We Gods have we pissed off for this to happen?)"_

Ishtar simply shrugged, glaring ahead at every Roman citizen that graced his path. _"Když jsme se z toho dostaneme, budeme zabíjet každého. (When we get out of this, we're killing everybody.)"_

Lilith nodded in agreement as the two were pulled through a gate; within the gate they saw men ruthlessly training, gladiators. They stopped due to the interruption however, and all eyes were on the twins. The Roman soldiers dropped them to their knees, and they looked up to the balcony. Standing there was a man and a woman that looked to be around their mid lives, wearing expensive clothing that labeled them as the Dominas.

Batiatus wrinkled his brow. He was not expecting the new batch of slaves until next week some time.

As if reading his mind, the commander of the Roman army bowed respectfully.

"These two slaves come to you as gifts, from Legatus Gaius Claudius Glaber. As token of appreciation, for opting to sever unfortunate encounter with the Thracian known as Spartacus," He announced, gesturing towards the twins. "These Syrian twins are of rare beauty, and he thought that they would be good edition to your Ludus."

Batiatus smiled arrogantly. "Give him my deepest gratitude; fore the notion is well received."

The Roman commander bowed and turned to his men. He nodded, and the squadron bowed and took their leave, though not before pushing the kneeling duo to the ground.

Lilith growled. _"Zasraní bastardi. (Fucking bastards)"_

Two of the previously training men walked over and stood them to their feet.

Batiatus gazed at both of them. "State your names."

Lilith looked away, her rebellious nature shining through and through.

" _Respektujte jejich velení sestra, já bych neměl žít navždy propadlé kvůli váš vzdor. (Heed their commander sister, I would not have your live forever forfeit because of your defiance.)"_

Lilith snapped her head to her brother, but immediately conceded upon his gaze.

She sighed. "Lilith Roshyba."

"Ishtar Roshyba."

Batiatus wrinkled his brow. "And you stand as twins?"

The siblings nodded.

"You both are now under the rule Quintus Batiatus, the greatest Lanista all of Capua!"

A roar of approval sounded from the gladiators, as well as some shouts of his name.

His wife looked to him with a smug smirk. "It seems as though the Gods presents chance for me to test my words…"

Batiatus smiled at her. "It appears so. The boy shall be a house slave, and the girl shall be a gladiator! And we shall see just how good a woman can hold up to men!"

Lilith and Ishtar looked to each other in surprise as the Ludus guards closed the distance.

"Brother…" she whispered.

"It's ok… Show these fools the fire of the Gods…"

Lilith smirked as the guards escorted them from the Ludus sands.

Ishtar was escorted into the Ludus, but not before growling savagely at the gladiators.

"I will readily slaughter _any_ that _dares_ to make attempt upon cherished blood."


	3. Sacred Ground

When Lilith was finally led back to the sands, she sported a simple boar skin skirt and top. Her feet sported sandals, courtesy of Batiatus who had come to watch the guards prepare her.

" _I pity you Lilith; however, you shall be the proof to my wife that women are not meant for the arena."_ He had told her.

Lilith snorted at such a ridiculous statement. She was the only woman in her clan. As such, her father, though loving, trained her brutally so that she would have a means to protect herself. Lilith took his teachings and honed them, so that she would not only have a means of defense, but also obtain the necessary skills befitting a warrior. She joined the line of new recruits, looking onto the balcony to see her brother holding a wine ore, staring down at her. Their eyes met, and blazed in mutual understanding.

A tall, lean, dark man slowly paced the ground before them, making them feel his presence, his dominance over the sands of the Ludus, and the promise of the whip upon their back if they even thought of slacking off. Lilith closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself as she did with her father's training.

"What is beneath your feet?" he asked, the question directed at anyone brave enough to answer.

The answer appeared to be simple enough, but Lilith knew better. She knew what was beneath her feet far too well, as she had repeated the answer to her father so many times that it had become a mantra to her.

However, she didn't say a word, no one dared to speak.

His eyes narrowed. "Answer! What is beneath your feet?"

One of the gladiators looked down. "Sand." He told him.

Lilith closed her eyes, wanting so badly to roll them. However, Ishtar had told her to quail her true nature, and so she stood there silently, but the malice was in her eyes at such a ridiculous answer.

The seasoned gladiators watched from the shades, laughing at his stupidity.

Doctore turned slightly to one of the seasoned gladiators. "Crixus, what is beneath your feet?"

Lilith watched as a man twice her size stepped onto the sand, glaring at all of them. Lilith glared right back, letting him know right then that she did not quake at _The Undefeated Gaul_. His skin was as tanned as her own; his brown hair was cut clean, his brown eyes told of strength, arrogance, and pain. He was tall and muscular, but Lilith still did not quake.

He smirked, noting the fierceness in her eyes. "Sacred ground Doctore," he told him. "Watered down with our tears and blood."

" _Your tears! Your blood! Your_ pathetic lives forged, into something of worth! Listen, learn, and perhaps live… As gladiators! Now attend your master!"

Lilith's eyes blazed hatred as soon as she looked up at the Lanista and his wife. They were the ones who killed their parents, and they would pay, with their lives. Ishtar caught her gaze then, and his eyes told her of his mutual feelings.

"You have been blessed, each, and every one of you, to find yourself here, in the Ludus of Quintus Batiatus. Provider of the finest gladiators of all of the republic!"

This was met by the agreeing roars of the seasoned gladiators.

"Prove yourselves, of the hard days to follow, prove yourselves more than a common slave, more than a man. Fail, you die, in the area you stand, or sold off to the mines. Succeed, and stand proud among my titans!"

The seasoned gladiators chanted his name three times. Lilith could only pity them, the poor fools. They fought for a man who had no qualms about killing every one of them. Someone who pretend that they were worth something, but really he too, though of them as nothing more than common slaves. Lilith could see right through the tyrant, as was one of her gifts from the Gods. She was not a fool, and she was not meant only to part her legs when it came time, as many as these thought, and would find out. She was more than a woman, more than a human. She and her brother were immensely gifted.

' _You see through the man, do you not sestra?' Ishtar asked her mentally._

' _Of course, his soul is not far from his eyes.' Lilith replied._

The crack of a whip snapped the twins from their connection, and Lilith readied herself.

"Gladiators," Doctore started. "Does not fear death. He embraces it, caresses it, fucks it." He told them as he paced in front of them.

One of the gladiators snorted, and Lilith took a deep, quiet breath so that she would not rush over there and choke slam him. The ignorance of those around her had always been a major pet peeve, and she clenched her fists in a silent attempt to calm herself. She suddenly felt calm, and thanked Ishtar for using one of his gifts to help her.

Doctore looked to the gladiator, and Lilith wanted to snicker at the impending doom she felt from his aura.

"Each time he… Or she," he looked to Lilith. "Enters the arena, he slips his cock into the mouth of the beast." He paced slowly over to the previously laughing trainee. "And prays to thrust home, before the jaws snap shut." He hit the gladiator's cock with the end of his whip.

Lilith winced at the sound, thanking the Gods that she did not have a cock.

The gladiator groaned and leaned forward, and the seasoned gladiators snickered, as did Lilith. She steeled herself before Doctore caught, and figured out some way to make her feel the pain he had previously caused the other trainee.

"You stray dogs, wouldn't last a fleeting moment… Except one." He stopped at the gladiator beside Lilith.

She had heard of the one called Spartacus. He was a Thracian that undermined the command of the Legatus Gaius Claudius Glaber. In retaliation, he was cast into the arena to be executed along with the others who joined him in rebellion. However, he had killed his executioners, and in honor of the Thracian king, he was dubbed as Spartacus.

"This… Sad, battered Thracian, stood against four in the arena, condemned to die, given nothing, but a sword to weigh his life upon… They came at him, again, and again, and again. He defied death, fate… The Gods themselves… Gaze, at this man. Study him… And realize… He is nothing."

Lilith immediately closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down before she laughed herself to mines.

Doctore continued. "Coward, deserter from the auxiliary. His victory in the arena as hallow, as his courage. He fought against the ill trained men of Solonius, your master's rival!"

"Had Spartacus entered the arena with any gladiator from here, his head would have left well in advance of his body." Batiatus gloated.

Lilith watched as the challenge in Spartacus' eyes ignited, and she found herself smirking in excitement. Batiatus glared at him, and Doctore spotted the challenge almost as well as did Lilith did.

"The Thracian disagrees… A demonstration perhaps… Crixus!" he called and the Gaul once again stepped onto the sands. "Practice swords!"

A boy jogged over to a chest filled with wooden swords. He passed one to Crixus, and then the other to Oenomaus.

"Prove us wrong, Spartacus." He told him, throwing the wood sword to his feet.

Spartacus looked down at the wooden sword and back to Doctore, as if the wood was beneath him. Lilith's hands clenched into fists once again. She blocked Ishtar's attempts to soothe her once more. His arrogance was annoying her, as if he didn't have to prove his silent boast.

Oenomaus glared. "Pick it up."

Lilith looked to Crixus and smiled, he rose to the challenge like any gladiator would, she then looked to Spartacus, who stood there silently, almost as if he was waiting for something. Lilith saw his plan immediately, and her eyes blazed with rage. She smirked maliciously, waiting for something as well.

Oenomaus' temper rose. "Spartacus!"

He loosened his whip and lashed it towards him, but the Thracian caught the whip around his hand.

"That is _not_ my name." He hissed, well contained fury.

Oenomaus yanked the whip and Spartacus forward, and he fell to the ground harshly, not that Lilith showed him any form of pity. She simply crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"Your name, your life, is what we decide." Oenomaus told him emotionlessly.

Spartacus slowly stood to his feet, and then kicked the wooden sword away from him. Lilith sighed and closed her eyes, trying not to rush towards him and slam him to ground her damn self.

Oenomaus stared. "Perhaps, the coward needs advantage to still his trembling knees… Gladius!" he called.

The same boy, who bought him the wooden sword, turned to the chest and pulled out a steel blade, making Lilith's eyes glitter in remembrance. She still recalled the warring times, where she had sent many of her father's enemies to the afterlife with a blade like that.

Lucretia noticed, and turned to Ishtar, who was looking at her as well.

"Why does she smile?"

Ishtar looked to her and then slightly downward as accustomed of a slave. "She remembers our days as our father's generals… Is all Domina." The last word sounding like a hiss.

Lucretia took no notice and turned back to the balcony.

Lilith watched as the boy passed it to Oenomaus, who in turn threw it to the ground, making it stick up at the handle at Spartacus' feet. Spartacus looked at it as if the blade was beneath him, and Lilith felt her skin warm in her rage. So what? He was too good for even a blade? The same blade he used to defeat Solonius' men? What then? Was the man himself a gift from the Gods!?

Oenomaus glared once more. "Pick it up!"

Spartacus remained unmoved.

Doctore turned to Batiatus. "I can do nothing with this one, send him to the mines."

Spartacus moved then, while Doctore had his back turned. He picked up the blade and attempted to impale him with it. However, Crixus skillfully blocked his attack and kicked him back, while Doctore merely walked to the sidelines to observe. Lilith let her eyes analyze every move each man made. It was obvious who would win, and she smirked as she readied herself. Doctore used each instance that Spartacus fell as a lesson to the others, and when he hurled his sword while Crixus' back was turned, that was the last straw. Lilith silently watched as Crixus smacked it away and quickly dodged the blade as it went soaring, cutting the throat of one of the other new souls. He fell to the ground with thud, and the seasoned gladiators began laughing. Lilith walked over to the gladius and picked it up. She found herself momentarily grateful at the loose clothing. Though it showed more than she liked, it gave her free movement. She walked over to a stunned Spartacus and caught his attention. He stared; surprised at such a rose before she barred her well sharpened thorns. Lilith turned quickly and elbowed his head powerfully, sending him to the ground. He got up, surprised at such strength from someone as little as her. Lilith ran up Spartacus' body and flipped off of him, letting her foot connect harshly to his chin before quickly sticking her landing and kicking his torso powerfully. He flew a good feet away from her before falling to the ground. Lilith quickly rushed forward and straddled his waist, the blade pressed against his neck.

"Let this be your first and _last_ warning Thracian," she began, pressing the blade to his throat when he tried to move. "You have arrogance before skill, not a wise trait in this world… You present challenge, yet do not rise to it when someone engages you, and then you make to press advantage when back is turned… I pray that you learn quickly… Or the Gaul will be the _least_ of your concerns…"

Lilith stood and threw the gladius aside, turning to walk back to her place. She stopped suddenly.

"Press advantage while _my_ back is turned… I _will_ kill you."

And with that, she returned to her place and stood silently. Ishtar chuckled, knowing his sister's patience had been thinning for a while now.

Batiatus looked pleasantly surprised. "The woman shows potential… Perhaps you stand correct Lucretia, she shall prevail."

Spartacus stood, but Crixus knocked him down once more. With the wooden gladius to his neck, he looked to Batiatus for a decision. Lilith knew what that was, in the arena, the defeated gladiator could beg for his life, and if the decider was merciful, he would live. If not, his blood along with his life would be given to the sand. Once that was done, training began.


	4. Auras (The REAL chapter 4)

They trained day in and day out, and Lilith was grateful when Doctore finally deemed them worry enough to eat. Her body was sweating with the passed days and nights spent training, but it wasn't anything she hadn't endured before, so she was slightly better off than the rest of the recruits. She walked into the shaded lunch area, where she found Ishtar waiting for her. He wore a long white Shendyt, and the brown collar graced his neck, whilst hers was cast away. She didn't fail to notice the eyes that lingered towards them, and she growled viciously at anyone who glanced while she was around.

" _Bratře! Co děláš tady dole? (Brother! What are you doing down here?)"_ She asked.

Ishtar smiled. _"Já bych neměl sestru obědvat na piss a hovno, když jsem jíst jako vypasený dům otrok. Tady. (I would not have my sister dine on piss and shit, while I eat like a well-fed house slave. Here.)"_ He replied, handing her a small pouch.

Lilith smiled brightly and threw her arms around him, and Ishtar hugged her back, glaring savagely at the gladiators that gazed at her.

" _Díky bratře! Jsi nejlepší! (Thank you big brother! You're the best!)"_ Lilith told him, pulling back.

Ishtar put a finger to his lips before quickly slipping back up to the Ludus to resume his place behind their Dominas. Lilith sat down at one of the tables and opened the pouch, revealing a large piece of turkey leg and some bread. She mentally thanked her brother once again before digging into the small lunch eagerly. Someone sat down beside her, and she looked up to see Crixus sitting beside her. She noticed the room get silent, and she looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled. "Even with lack of rest, the rose still warns of her thorns…"

"Thorns I would see slit throat if you anger me…" She replied.

"Do not worry; you have already proved yourself amongst us." He looked towards someone then, and Lilith followed his gaze.

Spartacus was speaking to someone with hushed whispers, another Syrian. Her scalp tingled, and her stomach began knotting. She could feel his evil from where she sat, and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the encounter. Of course Spartacus could not feel what she was feeling, and she sometimes wished she was so ignorant…

But the Gods would not have it so.

"I saw him making his way towards you, so I sat here in the hopes to deter him."

Lilith looked at him, obviously surprised. "It would appear that it worked… I can feel his poison seeping into the very walls… He would manipulate his Domina towards killing someone if it meant to gain him favor…"

"You know of him?" Crixus asked.

Lilith shook her head. "I am able to detect the characteristics men desperately keep hidden until the time to reveal it arises."

Crixus chuckled. "A trait lacking in most men and women… You are blessed to have it."

Lilith smirked. "I have always considered it such; many times it has kept me from falling into the wrong hands… But that Syrian… Irks me…"

Crixus eyes narrowed when Ashur's gaze landed on Lilith.

"You would do well to stay away from him…" Crixus told her.

Lilith simply nodded. It was weird; the way Crixus protected her, almost as if he were her own brother. She knew that he considered her as such, seeing as she was training to be a gladiator, and whether gladiator or not, she had learned that little sisters were fiercely protected.

"I cannot protect you in the arena, so take Oenomaus' lessons to heart; he shall train you the hardest, for I know the man."

Lilith nodded. "I figured as such… Am I your sister now? Is that why you took it upon yourself to warn me of the snake?"

Crixus smiled. "You show potential, and you are ruthlessly noble, punishing anyone who defies the sanctity of battle. You stand as true warrior."

Lilith smiled, focusing on Ashur. "He is dangerous, a brute with a mind. Sword is not all that he knows… He thrives in manipulation, giving his betters the thought that they are in control… When really, he is the puppeteer."

Crixus looked to Ashur as he concluded his conversation with Spartacus and proceeded to make his way to Lilith. He smiled as he sat down beside her, with difficulty she noticed.

"Such a rose, with the sharpest of thorns… And the house slave… Your brother… You stand as twins? I could tell by your bond… He could easily become your weakness, using his life to bend you to will…"

Lilith's eyes blazed immediately, and she went to stand, but Crixus blocked her with his arm.

"Calm yourself… It is the very weakness he speaks of that he will use."

Lilith closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Ashur laughed. "Crixus, I do believe that you are summoned…"

Crixus' eyes widened as he stood, and left the lunch area entirely. Ashur visibly relaxed then, turning his gaze back to her.

"I do not intend to anger you… Merely, inform you. I am the eyes and ears of this Ludus, and whatever you may need, even outside of these walls, you but only need to ask, and I saw provide." He smiled.

His aura made Lilith's stomach turn, and she nodded silently, watching as he stood and left the lunch area. Sighing, Lilith also stood and went to step back onto the sands, but a hand grabbed her arm.

"You are a woman," he told her, pressing her against the beams. "Meant only to spread legs among the gladiators…"

Lilith kicked him back immediately, letting him notice how strong just her kick was. He stumbled back into the other beam, glaring at her heatedly.

"Fighting only stirs cock!"

"Then you shall part from it!" Lilith shot back, the crack of the whip silencing her.

This little spat did not go unnoticed by Batiatus however, and Natori knew the subject would be revisited. The gladiator licked his lips.

"I will have you… And your brother…"

Lilith moved, and she slammed the gladiator's head into the wooden beam before throwing him down.

"Lilith! Stand down!" Oenomaus yelled, beginning to crack his whip towards her.

Before anything else could happen however, Ishtar was there, holding his sister back easily, calming her down slowly, but surely.

Lilith's eyes turned gold, and she smirked. _"Your live shall soon be forever forfeit… So enjoy the taste while it lasts…"_

"Calm yourself Lilith… All is well… Calm yourself… Calm yourself…"

Lilith's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, and he released her. She crossed her arms and looked away before bowing towards Batiatus.

"Apologies Dominus… I lose myself… My brother is… My limit."

"As would it be for anyone who is put in position… Do not worry mind, it was his fault for attempting to lay hand upon you."

Lilith nodded, but she knew in her mind that she would repay him tenfold for ever thinking that it was ok to cross her.


	5. The Egyptian Brothers

Ishtar was worried.

Lilith was humble, but headstrong. She was never one to back down from anything or anyone. He was afraid that her hard attitude would get her sent to the mines. Oenomaus was hard on the gladiators, but he was hardest on her. He pointed out her every mistake, and his whip struck the ground next to her many times. Ishtar smiled, he knew that Oenomaus did not want to mar her skin, but knew that the mere sound was enough to scare her.

"Lilith! You press advantage before intention is known!" Oenomaus told her, his whip cracking against the ground.

Lilith jumped. "A-apologies Doctore!" she squeaked, and turned back to the seasoned gladiator.

He made to rush her, but Lilith cleanly side-stepped him and let her wooden sword smack harshly against his back.

Crixus smirked. "The rose continues to sharpen her thorns."

Barca snorted. "I wonder if they can be sharpened any farther."

Lilith quickly turned and lifted the heel of her foot, letting it connect fiercely against his jaw. She looked to Doctore, who nodded. Lilith smiled gratefully and bowed to him.

"She bows with every victory… Why?" Batiatus asked, turning to Ishtar.

"It is a custom in our clan, that the victor bows to their teacher in gratitude for allowing them learn techniques that ensured their victory Dominus." Ishtar answered.

Doctore nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Lilith held out her hand to the loser. He smiled and grabbed her hand, surprised as she seemingly effortlessly pulled him to his feet.

"Are you well? I did not inflict too much damage upon you did I?" she asked, checking the wounds.

The gladiator pushed her away gently. "I am well. You fight like a gladiator, and then press as if worried mother, checking her child's wounds."

Lilith smiled. "Yes, I am a woman. Nurturing is nature for us. What do you go by?"

He smiled. "The rose shows interest in her fellow gladiators. I am Sareus, younger brother to Adonis."

"Yes… The golden haired gladiator whose eyes have been following my brother since our arrival."

"He takes notice in such beauty… As I take notice in yours."

"Oh?" Lilith said, raising her brow. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight backwards, obviously curious.

Sareus smiled. "I think you are of rare beauty. The statement comes as surprise?"

"No… You are just bold of words."

"As are you."

Lilith shrugged, and then turned her head towards Crixus. He had been looking at her for a while, and she headed over to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

Crixus smiled. "Ever the insightful one… What words did you break with your sparring partner?"

"He merely broke words expressing his brother's intentions towards my brother."

"And?" Crixus pressed.

"And expressing appreciation towards daily appearance."

"Your beauty? Hm… The test is almost upon you. Do you feel as if ready?"

"Yes, Doctore has been making absolute sure that I am well prepared. You did not spill false tongue when you predicted Doctore's training."

"He sees you as own daughter, and would not have you untrained for the arena."

Lilith nodded and turned back to Doctore with a firm nod. "Training continues." She told Crixus as she moved to reclaim her place back on the sands of the Ludus.

Training lasted a few hours more before they were released to fill their bellies. Oenomaus called Lilith back however, and while the other gladiators ate, she trained personally with Oenomaus.

Ishtar, after having permission from Dominus, ventured down to the sands where he watched Lilith train with Oenomaus. He understood why Oenomaus did this; he did not want Lilith to be easily bested because she was a woman. But Ishtar knew his sister better than anyone. He knew that she was a force to be reckoned with, and it was hell trying to hold her down.

"Good day." A deep voice greeted, and Ishtar turned to see a gladiator.

His golden hair was held in a long ponytail; and emerald eyes and tanned skin shone in the sunlight. He was tall and broad as all gladiators, with a simple subligaria covering his nether regions. Full lips smiled politely, and Ishtar sensed no ill-will from him.

"Good day to you as well." Ishtar replied politely, his eyes never leaving Lilith.

"I am called Adonis, you are Ishtar correct?"

"Yes."

"Your sister shows a lot of potential, but her emotions often get the better of her… Not a wise trait to carry to the arena."

"You observe her?" Ishtar asked.

"As most gladiators do, to help hone their abilities. However, I would see conversation turn to more pressing matters. You are very beautiful, and I noticed the others gaze towards you… Have any tried to make pass?"

Ishtar snorted. "It is not anything I cannot handle."

"Of which I hold no doubt, what of the house servants? Are they kind?"

Ishtar wrinkled his brow. "Very much so, especially Naevia. Why do you ask?"

Adonis smiled, and Ishtar detected the redden state of his skin.

"I just hold concerns for you and Lilith, she is quickly advancing as a gladiator, and as the test draws closer I have no doubt that she will pass… But my attentions lay more so towards her brother…"

Ishtar looked over to the sands to see Lilith watching them like a hawk, ready to snatch his eyes out if he dared make attempt.

"You are bold of words, a trait I happen to find likable. What turned your interest towards me?"

"You're very watchful of your sister, and when she needs you, you are there. I saw you when you first arrived. You readily dared anyone to make attempt upon her, it lifts heart to see such bond between siblings. It stands as rare nowadays."

Ishtar nodded. "I agree. It is a sad day for siblings. I, for one, will _always_ strive to provide and protect such cherished blood. For we are all that we have."

"I expressed the same to my brother Sareus."

"Yes, the raven haired gladiator with thoughts towards Lilith. Do not think me the fool, to have not noticed his eyes upon her. However, it is much more accepted than the others, especially now that I have dwelt in the presence of his brother, gratitude for stilling worry."

Adonis smiled. "I caution Sareus to take example of his older brother."

Ishtar smirked. "As I caution Lilith, do they ever heed words?"

"No." Both brothers said simultaneously.

The two men laughed, only interrupted by Sareus, who gave his brother a knowing look.

"I do not mean to interrupt; I took notice of your sister. She shows great potential."

"Anyone capable of spreading your cheeks upon sand, shows great potential." Adonis told him.

Sareus rolled his eyes, watching as Lilith finally made her way into the lunchroom. She sat down at the table and sighed, letting her hands splay into her hair. She smiled when Ishtar sat beside her and let her lean against him. There were legends about twins that ran all throughout Rome, and many of them say that it was never a good idea to separate them. They were happy that their Dominas heeded this, for it rang true.

"Are you well?" She asked.

"Yes," Ishtar answered. "You are exhausted, fill your belly and then rest. The test is almost upon you."

Lilith sighed. "I fear I shall not be of this world when the test arrives, Doctore is brutal in instruction."

"As was father," Ishtar reminded her. "It is a thing which is known to you."

Lilith nodded in agreement. "Brother I've been thinking… Our parents…"

"Were not our biological parents, a thing we both know. However, they loved us, and we them. It stands as duty to avenge them."

"A thing I do not question. However, I just… Do you hold any memory of true heritage?"

"No… Does it strike as strange?"

"Yes," Lilith answered him. "Given that we were taken in at the age of ten, but hold no memories of former life or lineage. I do not grasp the meaning of such phenomena, to hold no memories of our most of our childhood…"

Ishtar placed a hand under his chin, a habit he had when he was thinking.

"Hm… I would see answers to such troubling questions revealed. Our true heritage could possibly give us insight to things about ourselves to which we hold no knowledge of."

"Such as the reason for our abilities…"

"And the markings that grace our skin…"

Lilith stood with a sigh. "I should rest brother, the test is tomorrow."

"Of course," Ishtar told her, glaring at one of the gladiators that gazed upon her. "You share room with me, correct?"

"Yes brother."

"Go, and _lock the door._ "

Lilith nodded, hurrying out of the lunchroom towards the slave sleeping quarters.


	6. The test

The test was upon them.

Ishtar stood above the sands of the Ludus, below; there was a risen platform where the test would take place in full view of the Lanista. The new gladiators that had been training relentlessly for months now would test their skills against that of a seasoned gladiator. If they bested the gladiator or tied with them, they were enrolled into the brotherhood. Should they fail, their lives would be the cost. Lilith stood fearlessly along with the other gladiators, she was excited, and she frequently caught herself mentally rushing the process.

"Are you seized with excitement?" One of the gladiators asked.

"I am." Natori answered, practically bouncing on her toes.

He chuckled and patted her back. "I am sure you will prevail young one."

Lilith smiled and began braiding her hair into a fishtail braid. She bundled it up and tucked the tail with in the braids. Batiatus raised a hand to silence their hushed conversations. The first recruit that was put to test was Varro, who tied with his opponent. The next recruit met his end, to the delight of the seasoned gladiators.

"It will be great spectacle, to see how you fare against your opponent." Spartacus whispered, moving to stand beside her.

Lilith's opinion of him had lifted a bit after overhearing his conversation with Glaber. She understood why he was so enraged, why he was anxious to get away from this Ludus. She had trained with him on occasion, and realized that he indeed upheld the honor of battle, but he did not see this as honor, just another form of enslavement. In that aspect, they stood together. This was not honor, but she and her brother would play the part until the answers to their questions were revealed, after such things…

The blood of the Lanista would be offered to the sands.

"As it would be for you, I wonder who your opponent shall be…"

Lilith looked each gladiator over, her scalp tingling when she saw Spartacus' opponent. She shook her head and patted his back gently.

"I wish you much luck… Um… I overheard conversation with Glaber… My deepest apologizes that such has befallen you…" Lilith said sincerely.

Spartacus smiled softly. "Those are not your words to speak Lilith…"

"Yet I speak them all the same. You will never gain apologizes from Glaber… For you and your woman's sake… I hope that you two are reunited."

"A thing I work towards, my winnings to be put towards her location and transfer to this Ludus."

Lilith looked towards Batiatus briefly, and then lowered her eyes back to the platform.

"I would not be so quick to place my trust in the hands of a Roman…"

"Batiatus is a man of honor; he gave me his word… It still speaks to the man."

Lilith turned to him, and Spartacus gasped at the now golden orbs. It was the same color she had when she told that gladiator that his life would soon end.

" _You shall regret it… Placing your trust in a Roman…"_

Lilith's name was called, along with the name of the gladiator would tried to make a pass at her. She hopped onto the platform, her armor fitting her perfectly as she prepared herself for battle. The gladiator joined her with an arrogant smirk.

"You shall part legs before I send you to the afterlife." He growled at her.

Lilith looked to him blankly, a slow, sinister smile gracing her features as her eyes bled red.

"Begin!"

The gladiator charged at her, and Lilith stood her ground, waiting until he was close enough. She twirled away from him with a giggle, feeling quite playful. He charged again, and Lilith danced away from him once more.

"You are quite slow…" Lilith commented, tilting her head.

Crixus leaned closer to Barca. "Is it just I? Or does Lilith stand most… Adorable."

Barca snorted. "No, I think so too."

Ishtar smiled; his father had often told him that his sister was an immensely adorable fighter. She was fierce, but cute at the same thing. It never ceased to both amaze and confuse them.

The gladiator charged again, this time grabbing Lilith when she tried to dodge. She looked up at him with her doe ruby eyes before upper cutting him with her shield. He fell on the platform, but rolled and stood back up immediately, growling at her. Lilith rushed towards him, and he dodged her. However, she quickly turned and grabbed his arm, pulling him back and jabbed him twice before she kicked him backwards.

She was toying with him Ishtar knew; she had every intention to kill him. Lilith used both her sword and shield as weapons, doing double the damage as Oenomaus had instructed. She dodged the gladius slice designed to decapitate her and slid between his naturally spread legs. She sliced her sword above her as she quickly slid from beneath his standing form and got up, smiling sadistically. Ishtar groaned and cupped his own manhood, looking to the one that was now on the sands. The gladiator screamed as he fell to his knees. Lilith's adorableness was gone, replaced by the sadistic warrior Ishtar knew for her to be.

"Now," Lilith laughed, walking over to his trembling form. "What were last words to part lips? About the spreading of my legs? Of my brother's? My how tables have turned… Now I ask… With what cock?"

Ishtar laughed, his own sadistic side marveling at the sight. He saw many a man cup their jewels, including Crixus.

Lilith walked around the gladiator and kneeled, facing him.

"Apologize to me, and I shall let you die peacefully."

"Fuck you… You mad bitch!"

Lilith sliced the blade through his neck, smirking. "I can keep you alive… Slash at you as many times as I wish… And you will be alive and well… Of course until I grow tired, then I'll just increase the magnitude of your pain and watch you slowly leave this world… But all of that could be avoided if you just apologize…"

The gladiator stared into her eyes, seeing both truth and ruthlessness. She would do it, and enjoy it.

"A... Apo-logizes…" He wheezed, and Lilith slid the blade from his throat.

"They are accepted, and now you may die… You shit-eating Gaul… No offence Crixus!" Lilith called sweetly, jumping down from the platform.

The body of the gladiator fell from the platform, and both twins saw the soul of the man. They looked to each other, and nodded in agreement. They watched his soul dissipate to the afterlife. Next for the test was Spartacus, his opponent, Crixus. They got onto the platform and in a surprising display of intelligence, made Crixus trip and fall to the sands. Lilith gasped and immediately rushed to her fallen brother. She wasn't angry at Spartacus, and she looked up at him and smiled to show she wasn't. Spartacus nodded at her, wrapping a purple cloth to his wrist. The scent of it hit her nose, and she knew who it had once belonged to. His match with Crixus concluded the test, and each gladiator was to be branded by fire. As each gladiator kneeled and held out their arm, Batiatus branded them with the mark of the brotherhood. When it was Lilith's turn to be branded, Batiatus called Ashur over to him. He gave Batiatus a gold necklace, and he fashioned it around her neck.

"I shall uphold Oenomaus' vow to never mar the skin of a woman. Be she house slave or gladiator. Welcome to the brotherhood, Lilith."

Lilith nodded her head, closing her eyes as his fingers brushed against her neck. She felt her soul being pulled from her momentarily, as it would happen to all who just so happened to touch her, she would be able to see their past, present, or future. In Batiatus' past, she saw him as a young child, looking up to follow in the ways of his father. However, he picked what ways would be correct for himself, and what ways he would toss aside. She saw him as the Lanista, and all of the enemies he had sent to the afterlife either by his own hand, or those of his gladiators. She saw him walk by her mother, making sure to brush his hand against her as he did so. She saw how she shuddered, and went about her duties. Lilith opened her eyes, processing what she had just seen. Glaber had been right; their parents had been enslaved here. But what she did not see was their execution. Not yet at least. Their contact was but brief, but now she could always dip into his mind to see the events of his past, present thoughts, and future events. She stood as did her brothers, looking up to Ishtar.

' _We shall break words upon your visions later. Right now, we are about to be summoned.'_

A guard walked out of the Ludus, and she could tell by his uniform that he was not of Batiatus' men. He walked straight over to her and grabbed her arm.

"You are summoned." He told her, dragging her from the sands and up the stairs.

Another guard closed the gates, and she was escorted into and through the villa. She had to admit that the villa was beautiful, but her admiration ceased the moment she stepped into a viewing room. Ishtar stood by her side, and the two immediately grabbed hands. Two people stood before them, and their blood boiled at the sight of them. Lucretia seemed to welcome her with open arms, while Batiatus obviously wanted his patronage.


	7. Visions

"I see you found use of them." Glaber said, noting the collar around Ishtar's neck, and the gold necklace around Lilith's.

He walked over to Lilith and grabbed the necklace, watching her grip Ishtar's hand tighter. He cupped her cheek, and Lilith went deathly still. Her soul had been thrown into his past. She saw how he fell in love with his current wife, and how he went to war in Thrace, promising those who helped him would be helped in kind. She saw how he betrayed them, and their retaliation. She witnessed him take Spartacus and his wife, and how he watched Spartacus kill Solonius' men. She saw the conversation in the dungeon, and how Spartacus wept for her. When she came to, her hatred for him burned bright, but she kept her head down.

"The girl stands as gladiator!?" Llithyia, his wife exclaimed, standing and joining her husband's side. She noticed his hand upon her cheek, but relaxed when she realized how still she stood.

Lilith wanted to bite his hand, but she clenched all of her muscles to be sure that she would not move. Glaber removed his hand, and she relaxed her stance. She looked to Ishtar and shook her head, and he nodded.

"Are you twins?" Llithyia asked.

"Yes ma'am…" Ishtar answered.

She looked to him and smiled. To the untrained eye it would seem pleasant, but Ishtar and Lilith could see through it. She was every bit as much as a snake as her husband.

They deserved each other.

"I would have never thought the day would arrive, when I met a boy whose beauty outweighed my own… You must have men falling over themselves trying to slip between thighs…"

Ishtar shuddered at the thought, and Llithyia turned to Lilith.

"A female gladiator? I wonder how many of them would love to have but a taste… Of you…"

Lilith shuddered as well.

' _She must be used to such advances…' Ishtar mentally told Lilith._

' _Whore…'_

Llithyia laughed. "You two must be untouched! To shudder so at the very thought of one showing primal interest. Does my assumption ring true?"

Both twins nodded, and Llithyia turned back to Ishtar.

"You have never had a woman?" she asked.

Ishtar recoiled. "I do not favor women… Apologizes…"

"Whatever for? We may control your body, but not your preference."

Ishtar nodded, but rolled his eyes internally.

Glaber turned to Batiatus. "What reason do you have… To allow a woman to wield the title of gladiator?"

Batiatus smiled. "A quarrel with the wife led to such things. I did not think she would hold her own against titans… But I stand corrected, the necklace a sign of her passing the test and becoming a true goddess among men…"

Glaber turned to Lilith. "She did not show such strength when they were taken, but coward behind loving brother… Was such a thing met as rouse I wonder… Guards!"

About seven guards entered into the viewing, and Ishtar was removed from Lilith's side. Ishtar struggled immediately, not wanting her to be alone in this. Lilith sighed, letting her eyes bleed red. The guards smirked. It would be an easy task to defeat her, before taking her for what she was worth.

"Lilith…" Ishtar called.

"Still yourself brother… I am well and able to handle myself." Lilith told him, smiling adorably.

Glaber nodded, and one of the soldiers stepped forward. He charged at her, but she dodged cleanly with a giggle. His eyes heated in lust, and he came at her again. This time against of dodging, Lilith dropped her sword and jabbed him twice in the face. She then grabbed his cape and kneed him in the stomach powerfully. Using his body, she climbed up and flipped behind him, pulling his cape over his head and kicking him down. He went to stand, but she stomped his head to the floor. Hard enough to stun, but not hard enough to kill. Batiatus grinned proudly, and Glaber's eyes narrowed. He raised a hand, and all of his soldiers came at her. Lilith made short work of them meticulously, making sure that their swords didn't pierce her skin. They got a few hits on her, leaving whelps, but they were all soon laying on the ground, stunned.

Batiatus, Lucretia, and Llithyia clapped. Glaber took a deep breath, and smiled.

"She is quite the force to be reckoned with."

Lilith threw a hidden dagger suddenly, striking the guard holding Ishtar in the very hand he was using to slowly feel him up. Ishtar smirked at her precision, and simply stepped away from him and to her. They hugged tightly, and resumed their place with their hands entwined.

They said nothing.

Batiatus smiled. "You have seen her fire, and that was just a taste… Of what she will bring to the arena."

Glaber nodded. "Pressing matters call me from such things at the moment. But Llithyia shall be present, and she will tell me of the games. I have had my fill of them, be gone from sight."

Lilith and Ishtar left immediately, and retired to their room below the villa.

"What did you see?" Ishtar asked, having the same ability.

Lilith sighed as she lied down in her bed. "I saw their cruelty, and Batiatus' manipulation. Our parents were indeed here, but I have not yet witnessed their execution through his eyes… Have you gathered anything about true heritage?"

"Nothing. Though… I do recall reading a text… It told of those who were touched by the Gods… That they were tied to them by a symbol forever marred to their skin…"

Lilith sat up. "Our markings…"

Ishtar nodded as he sat on his own bed. "I shall acquire the books I need on the morrow. This night however, we shall need to wash, feed, and rest. There is to be a celebration tomorrow before the day of the games."

Lilith nodded, washing and feeding herself before falling to her cot across from her brother's.

"Ishtar…" she called, looking to the figure under the covers.

Ruby doe eyes poked out at her from underneath the blankets. She smiled endearingly. Ishtar could be so adorable some times.

"Do you like Adonis?" She asked, blushing slightly.

A blush colored Ishtar's cheeks as well before he nodded with a soft smile. He and the gladiator had been getting along quite well, as had Lilith and Sareus.

"Yes… I like Adonis. He is very nice despite his rough speech and can be quite adorable sometimes. Do you favor Sareus?" He asked.

Lilith nodded quietly, lying back down. "I just wanted to make sure… Goodnight big brother…"

"Goodnight little sister…"


	8. Party Favors

Lilith's eyes fluttered open the next day to the sounds of laughter. She moved her eyes around the room, not moving from the comfort of her bed. She spotted Ishtar folding numerous piles of clothes, laughing along with a woman that looked to be around their age. She was slightly lighter than her and Ishtar, with dark eyes and hair, which was styled into curls going down her back. She was beautiful, a rare beauty. She saw how Ishtar looked at her, as if she were his own sister. Lilith smiled slightly, if her brother protected this woman, then so would she. With that, she sat up, revealing that she was awake.

Ishtar looked over to her with that same look and smiled softly.

" _Dobré Rano sestra… Jak jsi se vyspal?" (Good morning sister… How did you sleep?)_ He asked her gently.

" _Jemné bratr, a vy?" (Fine brother, and you?)_ She replied.

The girl in front of Ishtar smiled. "Your sister? She shames Venus with her beauty…"

Ishtar smiled. "Thank you, but it is impossible to convince dear sister of such things. Due to warrior, she deems herself as handsome woman."

The girl laughed. "Her beauty stands as rare… She is fierce, which only enhances."

Lilith smiled, a blush gracing her features. "I am Lilith. May I know the name of the woman who is like sister to brother?"

She smiled. "I am Naevia."

Lilith's eyes sparkled in recognition. "Body slave to Domina? I have heard of you from the undefeated Gaul… It would seem as if you have ensnared him…"

Naevia blushed, her eyes turning sad. "I am afraid that I share my man with Domina… She does not know of such things…"

"Nor will she hear them from my lips…" Lilith smiled, pressing a finger to her lips to further emphasize.

Naevia smiled. "Gratitude. The viewing party is to be held this night. How do you fare with the gladiators?"

Lilith smiled. "They treat me as treasured sister among them… Mostly. Some still gaze at me with intention… Sareus looks upon me as if I were the most exquisite being he had ever come across… The rest protect me viciously… All in all it is nice to be in the brotherhood. And because Ishtar stands as twin brother, they protect him just as fiercely."

Naevia smiled, her eyes alit with mischief. "Sareus you say? The raven haired gladiator? Adonis stands as older brother?"

Lilith nodded, blushing deeper at the mention of him. "You hold feelings? Crixus has told me of growing flame between you two… He believes that Sareus will be able to tame the wild rose."

Lilith nodded quietly. "He… Causes heart to flutter… To the point of it threatening to burst from chest…"

"As it does when the one who continues to ensnare heart is near…" Naevia told her, making Ishtar smile.

Lilith had always been a rough little girl, and it made it hard for her to make friends. Boys her age she had no problem befriending, but the other girls were quickly jealous of her beauty, and treated her as an outcast. It made her wary around females, but she seemed to gravitate towards Naevia fondly. Perhaps she sensed that she and Ishtar were close, and decided to be nice to her because of their bond. They had been here for months now, and were slowly starting to get used to their lives as slaves.

Not accept it; they would never accept this life.

Lilith got out of bed and stretched, groaning at the satisfying pop in her bones. She wore nothing but loincloths, and Ishtar smiled apologetically to Naevia.

"Apologizes, my sister loathes sleeping with proper garments."

"As does all gladiators, and my brother." Naevia smiled.

Ishtar blushed, and watched as Lilith adorned her boar skins and armor. She pulled her thick white hair into a ponytail and sighed.

"Well, good day big brother. I shall see you soon for you are retrieving me for different bathing quarters this night, as you do every night. It was nice making your acquaintance Naevia. Good day." Lilith smiled as she left their quarters.

Upon reaching the sands of the Ludus, she was paired with Sareus for position training. She blushed deeply, growling at Crixus' laughter. He knew of her feelings towards Sareus, and used such things at every turn to tease her. She knew he meant no harm, and did not take offence as she was quite used to the teasing of her brother and father. Lilith and Sareus took position side by side, and together went through first, second, and third position.

"How was night's rest?" Sareus asked her.

"It was much needed after training for months nonstop… And you?" She asked.

Sareus smiled. "Soothing. It lifted heart greatly to see you pass so beautifully… However, I took notice of your more sadistic nature… Quite the asset to have when in the arena. I should hope that such personality does not take charge often. It saddens me to see such in the orbs of one so ever ethereal."

Lilith sighed. "Sadistic nature developed over time spent within the grips of war. One may come from battle uninjured, but no one leaves its jaws unscarred."

Sareus nodded. "Do you believe to hold position in upcoming games?"

Lilith snorted. "Not in the least. There is still much yet needed to learn before I deem myself worthy of ultimate sand."

Sareus placed his practice sword and shield on the ground and turned Lilith to him. He cupped both of her cheeks and stared into her eyes, his own aflame with passion.

"Such unwelcome words spill from sweet lips… I would not have it so. You are one of the fiercest gladiators within this Ludus, it is apparent to all who watch you. You are a most welcome and refreshing sight upon sands… You are beautiful… A fierce goddess of intelligence and war… It saddens heart to hear such low confidence of self…"

Sareus pressed his lips against hers gently, as if they were the only people on the sands. Lilith's eyes shut, and she wrapped her arms around Sareus' neck. His hands spread upon her lower back, not willing to wander any lower for fear of her reacting negatively to such touch. They pulled back, and Lilith's face became cherry red as she realized what had just transpired. Sareus nuzzled their noses together and cupped her face once more.

"You will be unrivalled within the arena…" He told her, pulling back fully and retrieving his practice sword and shield.

They were released to lunch then, and Lilith walked into the shade to see Ishtar grinning at her.

"Do not open mouth." She hissed at him, but Ishtar only laughed.

"I see you and Sareus have finally kissed… How was it?" He asked, revealing a brown sack with her lunch inside.

Lilith took it and sat down beside him. "It was… Everything." She smiled, looking back at Sareus.

He was speaking with Adonis, and his eyes slid to hers. They held each other's gaze for a moment before the two walked over and joined them.

"Lilith, do you stand prepared for viewing this night?" Adonis asked.

Lilith nodded, her face cherry red at Sareus' closeness. So much so that she did not trust her own voice, and refused to embarrass herself. Sareus fared no better, and the two silently sat side by side, her shoulder touching his forearm.

Ishtar looked to Adonis. "Adonis, could you explain this viewing? It shall be our first time participating in such things."

"Of course, gladiators are washed and given white garments to cover themselves. There will be food for guest as they walk around placing bets and procuring gladiators. House servants will be present in certain outfits for the occasion, and it lasts until hour before midnight."

Ishtar nodded, looking away. No doubt his sister would gain a lot of attention.

"And they are allowed to touch?" he asked.

Adonis nodded, looking to Lilith. "I am sure Dominus will not allow touch in certain areas."

Ishtar's eyes narrowed. "He would suck the cock of many men of note if it would boost position."

Lilith giggled, watching as Spartacus sat by her. Sareus regarded him a moment before turning to listen to Adonis.

"I worry for you this night. I would not have unwanted hand laid upon my sister." Spartacus told her, and Lilith smiled.

"Still worry Spartacus, I shall overcome this night, and every other night until I once again gain my freedom."

"As shall I until I hold my wife in arms once more."

"I shall love to meet her… She sounds so beautiful…"

"She is…"

Day turned to eve, and Lilith found herself within the confides of the Ludus underground, in the bathing area for gladiators. She blushed abashedly and clutched the towel covering her form tight. Her brothers were unconcerned for nudity, walking around bearing all under the setting sun.

"Lilith! You redden as if you have never seen the male anatomy!" Crixus teased, knowing that she indeed had not.

Lilith blushed deeper, screaming when a naked gladiator hugged her teasingly, much to the merit of all present. Sareus walked over to her then, clad in a white towel for her sake.

"Come, I shall escort you to the Syrian shit. He holds list for position in games."

Lilith nodded and let Sareus take her hand, leading her over to Ashur, who was standing at the front. As she neared, she could feel her belly coil in disgust, but she pressed forward, wanting to know if she held position.

Ashur smiled. "A true sight for the Gods… The rose's shows innocence in the sight of her brothers."

Sareus growled possessively, allowing the other gladiators to close in.

"One at a time! One at a time you fucking cunts! This list was passed to me from Dominus himself!"

"Shut up." Gnaeus hissed as he pushed Ashur to the ground.

Lilith winced, before sighing and helping him up, such was her heart.

"Apologizes for my brother's rough hand." Lilith told him, glaring disappointedly at Gnaeus.

Ashur hissed at his damaged leg before dusting himself off. "Those are not your words to speak… But if I could have moment, I must break words, far from prying ears."

Lilith's stomach turned, but she nodded anyway, following Ashur away from her happily naked brothers currently checking the list. Sareus watched her disappear from sight, and he immediately followed, not letting Ashur see him from around the corner. If he heard struggling, he would be there to intervene.

"Speak," Lilith told him, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "I do not think my brothers will take pleasure in me being near you and out of sight."

Ashur nodded. "Of course… I broke similar words to your brother recently. Ones I shall also impart to you. Matters concerning your deceased parents."

Lilith's eyes sparked fire and she clutched her muscles, not allowing her body to move and press the Syrian against the wall. One, he would bring the hell of their Dominas on her and most likely Ishtar, and two; she was in nothing but a towel.

"Break words then." She told him, her stance rigid.

Ashur nodded. "Two Syrian house slaves. Woman of brown hair and green eyes, and man of brown hair and blue eyes. Resided within these very walls some time ago."

Lilith took a deep breath. "And their names?"

"Kiyaya Roshyba and Celestio Roshyba."

Her heart clenched as Ashur told her the very names of her and Ishtar's adoptive parents. Her fists clenched, and she nodded tightly that she knew them.

"And their current whereabouts?" She growled.

Ashur shook his head. "A thing that has yet to grace ears. I will press them to wall further, and uncover truth of their fate."

"And in exchange?" Lilith asked, knowing where this was headed.

Ashur smiled. "I ask for nothing in return. Return to your brothers, I am sure absence has been noticed."

Lilith nodded and thanked him before walking back into the wash room. When she got there, Crixus and Barca were at her side immediately.

"What did that Syrian shit say to you?" Crixus growled.

Lilith smiled, shaking her head. "Do not worry brother, he spoke of matter that is of much concern to my twin and I, nothing more was imparted."

Ishtar walked into the wash room then, and called Lilith over. She waved to her brothers before following Ishtar out of the room and towards the house slave's wash room. It was empty, and Lilith finally unwrapped the towel from around her. Stepping into the heated water of the bath, she cleaned her form thoroughly before stepping out and taking the towel that was offered to her.

"What words did Ashur break?" Ishtar asked.

"Knowledge of our parents." Lilith replied solemnly, making sure that she was dry before adorning the white halter top and long skirt presented to her. It silt on both of her legs, showing her thighs but still covered sacred areas. Ishtar took out a comb and gently combed her hair, leaving it down but let it overlap her shoulder. A black rose was placed into her hair, contrasting with the white of her hair.

"Do you hold position in games?" Ishtar asked.

"I do. I fight Harukaus before the primus."

Ishtar nodded and sighed. "Come; let us go back to your brothers."

Lilith smiled and let Ishtar escort her to the hall where the cleaned and ready gladiators stood. She walked in and was given a torch by one of the house slaves, and both Sareus and Ishtar growled when the boy's gaze lingered too long. Lilith stood in front of Spartacus, who grabbed her shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"A sight for the Gods." He complimented, making Lilith blush.

"Gratitude…"

The signal was given, and the gladiators entered the viewing party carrying their torch. Many gasped upon seeing Lilith among them, and the attention of the crowd was split between her and Spartacus. She felt hands slide up her arms and on her stomach, Batiatus' rule about touch upon her to be limited to such places. A hand cupped her face.

"Such a rose… And she stands gladiator? It would be refreshing to see a woman grace the sands… Would she prevail?" One asked, turning to Batiatus.

"The rose bears well sharpened thorns. She is one of the fiercest among my titans. Adorable, and yet sadistic."

The crowd whispered among themselves, and one of the woman ran her fingers through her hair. She sneered, but Lilith remained unmoved. Ishtar's eyes narrowed at the woman. He stood beside Naevia behind their Domina, holding a wine ore. Llithyia was by her side, and she turned to Ishtar with a smile.

"We meet again boy… What name are you called?"

"Ishtar ma'am."

"And your sister? The gladiator?" She asked.

"Lilith."

Llithyia stepped closer to him and ran her hand up his arm to cup his face.

"I would have never dreamed to look upon such beauty… I wonder what beauty provides in the grips of pleasure…"

Lucretia smirked. "That can be arranged… Choose any gladiator, and we shall see Ishtar in _all_ of his beauty."

"And this is private demonstration?" Llithyia asked.

"If you wish it such."

Llithyia giggled like a school girl and walked over to the gladiators. She looked at each one, shaking her head. She would have someone that matched Ishtar's girlish beauty.

"You." She said, pointing to Adonis.

Lucretia beckoned to him, and Adonis left his place and followed Lucretia to a private room. He knew about these demonstrations all too well and sighed as he was once again thrown into this predicament. Once again were the faces of men and women alike, perverts who got off on watching gladiators fuck men and women. He hated doing this, but such was the life of a slave.

Lucretia and Llithyia stood before him, gazing at his form.

"Does he know why we summoned him?"

"Yes, Adonis is favored among guest for more intimate natures. He is a natural in both arena and bed chambers." Lucretia bragged, signaling with her hand.

The curtain opened, and Ishtar was escorted into the chambers. He wore nothing but a loincloth for women, which suited his feminine form beautifully. His skin glittered slightly, and Adonis paled considerably. Not that he didn't want to have Ishtar spread about under him, but not this soon, when they didn't know much, but were slowly getting close. Ishtar closed the distance between them, looking up at him innocently.

"Please… Just be gentle…" Ishtar told him, closing his eyes tightly to hold in the tears.

Of course he wanted to fuck Adonis, but not so soon when they were still learning about each other.

Adonis looked to Lucretia, who nodded her head to begin. He turned to Ishtar and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Ishtar… Apologizes… For what I am about to do to you…"

Meanwhile, Lilith clutched the torch angrily, letting numerous hands touch her curiously, a few hands had attempted to stray farther than ruled and met Lilith's quick foot in retaliation. Crixus stood by her side, and she turned slightly to him.

"Break words brother…" Lilith prompted.

"I would see fucking hands sliced to pieces for laying hand farther than advised…" Crixus growled, infuriated.

"Turn thoughts from such things… Foot has shown punishment for those who do not wish to heed fore warning."

A moan ripped through the walls, and Lilith's blood ran cold. She turned her head towards where the sound had come from, not failing to notice both Ishtar's and Adonis' disappearances into that very area a while ago. Tears welled and fell from her eyes, knowing all too well as to what had befallen her poor twin brother.

Taken as demonstration for honored guests, and by none other than Adonis.

Crixus wanted to comfort the young girl, but could not, knowing that his attempts would be futile. At the end of the day, whether they were gladiators or not, they were all slaves.

Ishtar arched his back and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. Adonis had laid him on the floor and took good care to carefully prepare to cause as little pain as possible. Of course the initial entry was pain beyond any he had ever felt, but after a bit it the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. Even so, painful tears streamed down his face, as this was not how he wanted to give himself to anyone. He could hear Adonis panting in his ear, whispering words of apologizes and holding him tightly, giving him as much pleasure as possible. He could hear Ishtar muffled moans, and he held his face close, away from the eyes of the guest who had gathered for demonstration.

"I would look upon face," Llithyia told him. "And behold such purity enjoying the sensation of corruption…"

Adonis changed the way he held Ishtar, putting his leg over his waist and planted his hand above Ishtar's head. He took a moment to look at him; his face flushed perfectly, his teary ruby eyes looking up at him, pleading for both release and for it to end. The sheen of sweat that graced his tanned frame. Adonis leaned down and licked a trail from his chest to his neck, thrusting brutally and hitting his tender spot over and over again. Ishtar clutched him tighter; a smile gracing his parted his lips.

"Oh… Ah! Adonis please!" He called, his back arching once more.

He was close, and Adonis would see this ended quickly, no matter how much he wanted to prolong their pleasure. Because his wants didn't matter, this wasn't something Ishtar was used to, nor did he deserve to be used in this manner. Adonis thrusted harder, and Ishtar gasped as he came on both of their stomachs. Adonis held back, but Ishtar shook his head and squeezed.

"You… Too…" He panted, his back arching as Adonis came into him with a deep groan.

Taking a couple of breaths, Adonis removed himself from Ishtar. Both men righted their appearance, bowed to the guest and Lucretia, and then left the room. Once they were out, Adonis grabbed Ishtar's hand, only for him to snatch his arm from him.

" _Don't touch me."_ Ishtar hissed savagely, running from the viewing entirely.

Adonis looked back towards the party, and then the direction of Ishtar's quick departure. He knew shouldn't, but his heart bled for what he was forced to do. He followed Ishtar out of the viewing and down into the Ludus, where he found the boy in wash room, scrubbing at himself furiously. His skin was becoming red with abuse, and Adonis gently took hold of his wrist.

"Let me help you…" He told him, taking the cloth and dipping it into the water, ringing it out and gently washing his sweat slicked form. He carefully tended to Ishtar, teaching him how to scoop his essence out of him and then washing between his legs when he was done. Afterwards, Adonis washed himself, and put the towel Ishtar brought around him, helping the boy up. Ishtar threw his arms around Adonis then, finally letting the held in sobs rake his form. Adonis held him tightly as he cried, letting tears of his own fall as well.

"Shhh… All is well… I shall tend to you…" Adonis told him, picking Ishtar up and carrying him to his own room. Once there, he lied Ishtar down on his bed and got behind him, holding the boy tightly, he let Ishtar cry himself to sleep, not letting go once so he would know just how sorry he truly was.


	9. The Arena

Lilith closed her eyes to the sound of stomping feet above her. She and her brothers were under the sands of the arena, waiting for their turn to either prevail or die. Spartacus had made a spectacle of himself at last night's viewing, in a successful attempt to avoid battling Varro in the arena, he had attacked Crixus, gaining the appeal of the crowd and forcing Batiatus to make adjustments and let the Thracian battle Crixus in a grudge match in the Primus. She respected Spartacus for avoiding his fight with Varro, but she had the feeling that it only delayed the evitable. While her brothers were watching from the barred opening, she herself hung back, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed in deep thought. She would do this often back in Syria, as her mind was pondering what her eyes saw. That part of her did not change.

"What are your thoughts?" Crixus asked as he leaned beside her.

He fought at the Primus, which was the last match of the games. Lilith turned to him and sighed.

"My brother did not return to our room last night… I broke words early this morning before departure to arena, but he only wished me luck… Does he believe I am ashamed of him now? I was given eighteen summers to be so, yet I am not… Why does he avoid me?" Lilith asked, more so herself than Crixus, who answered anyway.

"Brother is ashamed of self, for losing something so precious he feels as though he is less than. He feels as if he no longer qualifies to give wise example to little sister… It is not something easily quailed, and so he busies himself as to not think about what transpired. Perhaps if he doesn't remember, it didn't happen."

Lilith sighed, nodding her head logically. "My poor brother… He did not deserve such fate…"

"Beauty is often considered a curse…" Crixus told her wisely.

Lilith nodded, still wanting to speak with her brother.

The morticians passed them suddenly, dragging the remains of a defeated gladiator. Lilith closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her heart.

" _Dokonce i ve smrti může prosperovat."_ Lilith whispered.

"What phrase spilled from lips?" Crixus asked curiously.

"It is custom in my lands, that when one warrior takes the life of another, be it friend or foe, we close our eyes and place hand over heart in respect. _'Dokonce i ve smrti může prosperovat.'_ It means 'Even in death may you prosper."

A Roman soldier approached Lilith then, and she nodded wordlessly. She waved to Crixus before following the Roman to the gates where she would step out onto the arena.

"Your presence will taint the sands… Woman." The soldier hissed.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "As if a Roman would understand the honor of a gladiator."

"You are meant only to spread legs and bear child. Nothing more." He growled at her.

Lilith glared at him. "That may be the purpose of a Roman woman, but I stand as warrior, and quite the sadistic one at that."

The crowd became quiet then, and Batiatus stood to introduce Lilith.

" _Citizens of Capua! It is with honor, and pride that I tell you of the gladiator before she graces the sands!"_

The crowd gasped at the term 'she'.

" _A rose, whose beauty is only rivaled by her sadistic strength and ruthlessness! She is one of the fiercest gladiators I have ever encountered! Behold, the sadistic rose of Capua!"_ Batiatus announced.

Lilith, wearing her bore skins and armor, walked onto the sands wearing a helmet. The crowd was silent as she approached, but she stood in the middle of the arena with pride. She took off her helmet, and her hair tumbled from the bun it was originally in to a ponytail that reached her lower back. Another gasp swept the crowd, before cheers erupted from mostly men, and a few women. She noted that some of stared at her lustfully, while most glared jealously. Jealousy from other women she was used to.

Lust however?

That was different.

Lilith blushed an embarrassed shade of red, glaring when she heard Crixus' laughter. The gates opposite her position opened, and she steeled herself as Harukaus, clad in a helmet with a sword and shield, stepped onto the sands. His roar met the roar of the crowd, and Lilith rolled her eyes and tightened the armor covering her arms. They had only given her a sword, obviously wanting her to lose. He stepped to her with a grin, just knowing he would win this battle. Lilith smirked at his cockiness, twirling the sword leisurely.

Harukaus smirked. "I shall have your cunt before I claim your life. You are a mere woman, nothing, more."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I shall separate your cock from your body and then claim your life you insignificant swine herd."

Harukaus growled savagely, and turned towards Batiatus, awaiting the signal so that he could teach this uppity bitch a lesson.

"Begin!"

Harukaus charged, and Lilith took a deep breath. She cleared her mind of everything that would distract her, and gracefully dodged the sword hurling toward her. She twirled her body around, her movements cold and calculating. The aristocrats sat within the raised pillar of the arena, watching the battle go on.

Glaber narrowed his eyes in observation. "He fights as if he is a Neanderthal batting flies away from ass!"

Laughter met this observation, and a smile graced Batiatus' lips.

"She treats him as toy, a thing she will soon grow tired of."

Lilith dodged another swing and used his own momentum to send him tumbling to the ground. She giggled as Harukaus stood with a snarl. Her sadistic nature had taken over, and her eyes held a touch of insanity within them.

She cocked her head to the side. _"You trained under Oenomaus as well… Yet you swing like an infant… The two should not connect… Perhaps you never were met to live long in this world… I shall ratify that presently…"_

"Still your fucking tongue! Syrian bitch!" Harukaus yelled, charging towards her again.

Lilith's eyes clouded even more. _"Syrian…? That is_ not _my origin!"_

Lilith dodged the swing met to decapitate her, and finally countered with a powerful uppercut to his chin. The impact sent Harukaus spiraling to the ground. He stood with a roar and charged without any clear tactic and Lilith smirked. She used his own chest to propel herself up, flipping backwards and let her foot connect to Harukaus' chin. When he stood this time and charged, Lilith dodged by dropping to the ground and bringing her sword up. Harukaus' scream made men throughout the arena cringe, rethinking their previous thoughts about the beauty before them. The aristocrats cringed as well, watching as Harukaus fell to his knees.

Lilith smirked. _"Die."_ She turned and let the blade slash across his neck, revealing his throat. Blood splattered from the wound and onto Lilith as Harukaus fell to the ground clutching his neck. He twitched a few times and died. Lilith smirked at the silence that graced the crowd. She looked at Batiatus and sheathed her bloody blade, turning on her heel and heading back to the dungeon where gladiators were kept. The crowd screamed and cheered as she made her way off of the sands.

Batiatus smirked. "The sadistic rose of Capua at her finest."

Llithyia smiled. "Yes… I long to see what else she brings…"


	10. Revelations

It was late in the afternoon when Lilith returned to the villa along with the other victorious gladiators. Spartacus had once again made a spectacle of himself, boasting so fiercely about the rumors of the undefeated Gaul, only to realize the brutal, unrelenting truth.

They were no mere rumors.

Batiatus spared him of course, but not because he was merciful. He only spared the Thracian because he costed him much coin.

Lilith watched as her brothers were greeted by the ones who were not able to gain position within the games. She was greeted as well, but they knew that she was waiting on her twin brother to greet her happily upon hearing of her return. When Ishtar finally emerged from the villa, she smiled, only to frown worriedly upon seeing the frown on his face. His eyes foretold of heavily suppressed rage as he came to greet her. His bright smile and his _happy_ skip was enough to fool anyone.

But not Lilith.

She wrinkled her brow as he threw his arms around her tightly.

"Lilith! I rejoice at your much prayed return! Come, you must share with me your experience."

"Brother-

Ishtar looked back at her with a glare that told her not to address him of the obvious issue at the moment. They had needed to be alone in order for him to tell her what he had found out. She could see the onyx rose as clear as day, blazing angrily to match the fury in Ishtar's eyes. The two ventured into the villa and down to the slave quarters where they bathed and took care of their daily routines. Lilith removed the dirty boar skin and gave them to a servant girl, who bowed before removing herself from the room. Lilith stepped into the hot water and slid down to the depths, sighing softly as her muscles relaxed.

There was no one else in the room with them.

Lilith felt her brother's seething aura seemingly scalding her back as he kept his back turned to give her privacy.

"Brother… What has you so enraged? I have not witnessed such a thing since our time as generals…"

Ishtar narrowed his eyes, not moving from his place behind Lilith, his back still to her.

"Did you give Harukaus an honorable death?" He asked instead.

Lilith's eyes narrowed. "Yes, now tell me."

Ishtar growled. "Do you remember your conversation with the Syrian?"

"Ashur? Yes. Why do you ask of such a thing?"

Ishtar clenched his fists, and Lilith could smell the salt of his burning tears. She quickly but thoroughly washed herself and stood, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry herself before donning her fresh loin cloths and wrapping the towel around her hair to catch the excess moisture. She walked around to face Ishtar and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Please share your knowledge… I would not have my brother so torn..."

Ishtar looked at her. "… While you were removed to arena Ashur had gathered the missing information we sought… Batiatus and Lucretia wanted mother, but she remained devoted to father… And they were both put to death for it… Father a week's length before mother, and during that time they had their way with her, and then executed her…"

Lilith kept her blank expression, but her eyes slowly bled the same furious red as Ishtar. She began to tremble with the force of holding herself back before she curled into a ball. Ishtar kneeled as well, and held Lilith to him comfortingly, tightening his grip when he smelt her tears.

"Ishtar…" Lilith called, her voice clipped from her rage.

"Yes?"

"I. Want. Them. Dead." She growled out, her breathing quickening.

Ishtar nodded as he stood to his feet. "Indeed… We shall have our vengeance. But until then, I need you to perform your duties as flawless as possible…"

Lilith knew her brother was right. It would be almost suicide to charge into the villa, mad with rage with intentions of killing her Dominas. And as such, she took deep, calming breaths, willing the energy welling in her body to recede to nothing. Once that was done, Lilith pulled away from Ishtar, wiping her eyes of the tears.

"Come. We must be well rested for tomorrow."

The next morning found Ishtar and Lilith in their respective positions. Lilith on the sands, and Ishtar standing behind the Romans, holding their precious wine ore. His sister trained in rage, tossing gladiators left and right as if it were child's play.

Batiatus noticed and turned to Ishtar. "She fights as if possessed this day…"

Ishtar nodded, knowing that his anger was steadily rising as well. Batiatus seemed to notice this and smiled.

"Perhaps she is not the only one… Ishtar, join the gladiators upon the sand. I would like to see what you are capable of as well…"

Ishtar wordlessly sat the ore down and walked from the balcony, making his way down into the Ludus sands where he was given a practice sword by a blushing Pietros. Ishtar smiled, knowing that Pietros only had eyes for Barca, but he did appreciate beauty.

"You join us upon the sands brother?" Lilith asked, blocking someone's attempt hit her.

She whirled and kicked them in the side, sending her attacker sliding across the sands and into the shade. Ishtar smirked and took his position, opposing his little sister, and Lilith took the challenge happily. The sands cleared, all eagerly awaiting the match they had secretly conversed of during their breaks. Ishtar moved, and Lilith quickly held out the wooden sword and stuck her right leg back, making Ishtar's impact easier to withstand, but he still pushed her back a bit.

"You've gotten stronger dear sister…" Ishtar commented.

Lilith smiled. "But of course brother, training relentlessly for days on in strengthens the body…"

Ishtar quickly bought his leg up and kicked Lilith back, but she took the blow and used the momentum to flip over and back on her feet. She took a deep breath, her legs shaking slightly.

Ishtar was, despite his stature, a lot stronger than she herself, and she took that fact into consideration as their fight went on. Crixus and Barca watched the twins.

"Ishtar's strength far outweighs Lilith's." Barca commented, and Crixus nodded.

"A thing that she is quite aware of, but she is faster, which is why Ishtar must wait until their swords connect to attack. She avoids him sparingly, knowing one calculated hit could be her undoing."

"Both bare a considerable amount of patience, something not gained being a gladiator… Their pasts as generals prove to be true."

Ishtar and Lilith battled as if they were a part of a solemn dance, the clashing of wood acting as the music. Each swipe held cold, calculated grace, and the two best fighters within the Ludus could tell that they deliberately slowed their movements so that everyone could see.

"If they so wished, their movements would become mere blurs to our eyes." Crixus said, noticing Adonis and Sareus watching intently.

Adonis smiled. "Even while in the mist of battle, the brother shows love for the sister, holding back his true strength…"

Sareus smirked. "So does the sister…"

Ishtar and Lilith's' swords collided again, and they jumped back.

"You hold back." Lilith told him.

"As do you." Ishtar replied.

The twins straightened their stances, dropping the practice swords and running towards each other fearlessly. Ishtar threw the first punch, which Lilith dodged. She then grabbed Ishtar's arm and turned to throw him, but Ishtar kicked Lilith's feet from under her, resulting in the two falling all over each other. They were both stunned to silence, before Lilith snorted. Soon they were laughing hysterically, helping each other up and dusting off. They needed a good sparring match.

"I pray that our match has helped you as it did me, brother." Lilith told him

Ishtar nodded, holding his arms out when Lilith jumped into them with a happy laugh. The twins hugged for a bit, and then Ishtar returned to the balcony, while Lilith resumed her training with much less vigor than previous. The gladiators trained until midday, and then they were released for a short break. Lilith took advantage of the moment by taking the water ladle and slowly pouring the water over her before dipping it back into the bison of cold, clean water and drinking.

"You have been holding back… This whole time?" A deep voice asked.

Lilith turned to Oenomaus. "A little at first Doctrine, but as I practiced your teachings, I had to reign in the strength gained, lest I seriously injure one of my brothers… I would not be able to forgive myself if I caused such a thing… Apologies if offence has been caused."

Oenomaus smiled. "I admire any warrior that uses caution when sparring with her brothers… However, I would see such strength unleashed within the arena."

Lilith nodded, and frowned when the gates opened. Spartacus was being led back into the villa, his injuries foretelling where he had been the whole of the day. She felt terrible for him, but she also knew that Crixus wasn't all talk. She had observed his training many a day, and he had never ceased to amaze her.

"Lilith!" Crixus called.

"Yes brother?" Lilith called as she turned to the approaching gladiator.

Crixus clapped his hand on her shoulder. "Do not let your eyes wander to the rabbit. His fate is a just one that he received."

"I know brother, but he is a sorry sight. I hear that he has to be forced to the medicus. Perhaps I should have words, and sway him to accept treatment easily. He would be a horrid sight to his wife if he continues on this path."

Crixus smiled. "You are much too kind dear sister. I would not have such tenderness fade. You may be gladiator, but you are still a woman. Loving kindness blooms through you."

Lilith smiled. "Gratitude for kind words brother."

Crixus nodded as he departed, and Lilith looked up at Ishtar. Lucretia and Llithyia were standing on the balcony, watching the gladiators from below.

"She's quite beautiful." Llithyia commented, watching Lilith as she took up sword with Oenomaus once more. "She is yet untouched correct?"

"Yes, though the curves of her body would prove otherwise." Lucretia replied.

Llithyia smiled, and she turned to Ishtar. "Would your sister enjoy the pleasures of corruption as you did?"

Ishtar's grip on the ore tightened. "No ma'am. She would not enjoy it at all. Rage would course through her so profoundly that she would slaughter all in attendance of such a thing."

"Watch your tongue… You fucking slave." Lucretia told him.

Ishtar's eyes darkened. "Apologies Domina. I did not mean to offend."

Llithyia smiled. "Oh you did no such thing! Simply told the truth is all!"

Ishtar bowed respectfully as the two romans turned back to the sands.

' _Lilith… Draw no more attention to yourself. Become like the air, there, but not seen. If you don't… I fear a terrible fate shall befall you.'_ Ishtar thought fearfully.

' _Have no fear dear brother. I heard those roman whores. I will make sure that they never hold such thought again.'_ Lilith replied sinisterly.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys! I've been working on my novel that I plan to publish!


	11. The shadow

"You are to fight Theokoles?" Lilith asked Spartacus as they sat in the shaded area.

Spartacus nodded, noting the flash of terror in her eyes. "I am to fight alongside Crixus."

Lilith sighed, letting her eyes narrow once more. She had, had this horrible feeling ever since she heard Llithyia and Lucretia talking. She knew that they would soon try something with her, and Lilith was not one to lay down and take the cock they wished to force inside her. Standing, she walked over to Adonis, who was speaking with Sareus. The cafeteria silenced, all present wondering what would become of this confrontation.

Adonis swallowed and lowered his head. "Lilith."

"Did you enjoy it? Taking my brother as demonstration?" Lilith asked, her hands twitching in her afford not to strike him.

Adonis looked away. "I would be baring false tongue if I rejected such claims… But it was not my desire to take so soon…"

Lilith took a deep breath, and then nodded. "I believe you. However… If you make unwanted attempt upon my brother I will have to kill you."

Adonis grimaced at the threat, and Sareus stepped in front of his brother with a glare.

"I do not take too kind to threats towards my brother Lilith."

Lilith cocked her head to the side. "I do not make threats. Only promises. And if you stand in my way I _promise_ that you'll follow your brother to the afterlife."

The tension thickened, and it was only broken when a hand placed itself onto Lilith's shoulder. She turned to see Ishtar standing behind her, and he smiled sadly.

" _Sestra_. Do not lower your standing with Sareus for my honor. What transpired was commanded. Do not place blame on Adonis." Ishtar pulled her back, and bowed slightly to Adonis and Sareus. "Apologies… She only seeks to protect me."

Sareus sighed. "Those are not your words to speak… But gratitude nonetheless."

Ishtar looked to Adonis. "Apologies, she will not make good on that threat. I will make certain of that. Lilith, depart to our room. I shall speak with you later about this."

Lilith lowered her head. "Yes brother."

She left to the villa, and Ishtar sighed. Adonis put placed his hand on Sareus' shoulder. "She only sought to protect precious blood. Do not hold such a thing against her. You would have done the same in her place."

Sareus nodded. "I understand." He sighed and departed for his room under the villa.

Both elder brothers sighed.

Lilith had waited until day turned to night, and Ishtar had not come to their room. Figuring he was busy, she made her way to the bathing area. She was sitting down in the heated water when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a servant boy laying out fresh towels, and she turned so that she was facing him. He glanced up at her, and Lilith could see the lust in his eyes. She smiled and lifted her hand out of the water, revealing the well sharpened and clean dagger she kept with her at all times. He looked back down and laid out fresh loin cloths before departing. Lilith lowered her hand and relaxed. She crossed her arms in thought. She understood Sareus' anger toward her, and if she were honest with herself she had felt that familiar pang of hurt in her chest. But she truly didn't care at the same time because she was protecting her brother. Too many times she had sat up in the dead of night to the sound of his quiet sobs.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice called, and Lilith looked up to see Naevia standing at the doorway.

"Not at all sister. Please." Lilith told her, watching as she stripped and then got into the bath.

Naevia sat beside Lilith, who had quickly moved the dagger before Naevia sat on it. Sighing, she sunk deeper into the hot water and let it relax her aching muscles.

"Will Domina not be wondering where you have gone?" Lilith asked.

"She knows that I take to the baths this time of night… Crixus informed me of this morning's confrontation. Are you well?"

"I stand well… For the moment." Lilith sighed.

"And does your heart stand as well as the body?"

Lilith lowered her gaze. "No… It does not. But I care not of my heart's desires in that regard, my brother's heart holds more importance than my own."

Naevia pulled Lilith closer. "My years of life outweighs your own. You should hold own heart of equal value dear sister. Holding others afloat will only result in your own drowning."

Lilith nodded, before speaking. "There is… Another thing that weighs upon me…"

"Do not fear my reaction. Tell me." Naevia prompted.

Lilith let out a shaky breath. "There is this feeling… Of darkness slowly taking hold of me… I feel my sanity slipping… Being eaten away with every passing day… I have begun to fear myself…"

Naevia was about to speak when a knock came from the door. Both girls looked up to see Lucretia standing there. Hatred rose from within Lilith, and she lowered her gaze before her eyes revealed such.

"Naevia. I was beginning to worry for your safety. I now see who has kept your presence." Lucretia said.

"Apologies Domina, Lilith was confiding in me. I was only giving counsel." Naevia explained before standing and washing herself.

Lilith watched as Naevia redressed herself and left with Lucretia, and then she did the same, donning the fresh loin cloths the servant boy left before making her way to her and Ishtar's shared room. When she entered, she paused at the sight. Ishtar was sitting on his bed, and with him was both Adonis and Sareus. They seemed to be laughing about something, and Ishtar smiled when he noticed her presence.

"Come, join us dear sister." He said.

Lilith looked into his eyes, and he immediately noticed the reddened state. His eyes widened as they noticed something else. Crixus and Spartacus were not the only ones that were dealing with a shadow. Ishtar could see the black figure behind Natori, and he could see its arms slowly wrapping around her, slowly, but surely. The shadow of insanity was present, and it had set its eyes on Lilith.

"Brother…" Sareus called suddenly.

"I see it." Adonis answered.

Lilith walked into the room cautiously, noting their looks. She sat on her bed and sighed before laying down with her back facing them. Ishtar stood and crossed the room, sitting on her bed and resting his hand on her side.

"Do you wish for us to go elsewhere while you rest?"

"No brother… You and your guests were here first."

"Would you mind fighting sleep a bit longer? There are pressing matters that must be discussed."

Lilith sat up, and only then did she realize how tired she was. Sighing, she leaned her weight against the wall, seeing as that position was uncomfortable for her, she figured it would keep her up.

"I have spoken with Adonis and Sareus, and they have both agreed to accept our apology. Sareus understands your heart, but Adonis is still his brother. Try to understand his position as well."

Lilith nodded, her heavy eyes fluttering. Ishtar walked over to Lilith and cupped her face. He gasped as she fell against the bed, sound asleep.

"Hm. Exhaustion won their struggle." Adonis said.

"No." Ishtar told him angrily. "Someone has poisoned her."

Sareus stood in outrage. "Poison!?"

Ishtar growled as his eyes turned a hateful red. "Ashur… He slipped it in her drink…"

"Will it harm her?" Adonis asked.

"No, we are the children of Bardaus. We are immune to poisons." Ishtar told him.

"Bardaus? The Roman God of chaos and insanity?"

"Yes…" Ishtar smirked, turning to the Egyptian brothers. "We are the children of chaos and madness…"


	12. Bardaus

"Father… Is this wise?" Ashten asked from his throne.

Currently, Bardaus and his sons were watching as Ishtar tended to his slumbering sister. Bardaus lifted a large hand and ruffled Ashten's golden tresses lovingly. His own jet black hair was tied into a ponytail, and his slit amethyst eyes narrowed at the scene. He was as tanned as his children, and much broader than them all. Full lips were frowning, and he gazed at the beings that sat with him. Most of his children had gain their mother's golden hair and sapphire eyes, though there were different shades of it. One of them got his younger brother's sapphire hair and emerald eyes, and his two youngest had gained one gene from him, and another gene from one of his other brothers.

Bardaus continued to ruffle Ashten's hair absentmindedly. He may have been the God of chaos and insanity, but he loved his children dearly.

"I know you all do not agree, but my father did this with me, and I did it to you all as well. A life in the human realm will quail any desire to go whenever I take them from it."

"But father," His oldest son Dawson chimed in. "That human toad Ashur has poisoned Lilith! And that Lanista is planning something! I see how he gazes at Lilith…"

"Ishtar knows their true identity." Akiko, the third oldest said.

Silence answered that statement.

"But how!?" Alex, the older twin brother to Ashten, exclaimed. "We revealed to them nothing but their markings!"

"That is all they needed. Ishtar is intelligent; he takes after your mother in that regard. Lilith holds intelligence as well, but she keeps it hidden. They may think she doesn't know, but she does… And she knows what Ashur has done." Bardaus smiled, returning his attention to the scene below. "Hush now my children, they are speaking."

" _Adonis. Sareus. Dwell with my sister until I return… There is something that I must do."_

" _Go. No harm will come to her, not while we are here."_

 _Ishtar nodded and left the room. He quietly made his way down the hall_ s _until he found himself in the sands of the Ludus. He looked into the dark skies. Ishtar looked down, and when he looked up again he was in tears._

Ashten gasped softly, his heart immediately breaking at the sight. He looked to his family, who were equally surprised and sad. Bardaus leaned forward on his throne, attentive to anything his son might say.

"… _Bardaus? I acknowledge the fact that you have father five other children before my sister and me… And I also acknowledge the fact that your second youngest are identical twins… Lilith and I are only paternal… Is that why you abandoned us? No… I should not accuse you such things… Truth is… I know that you and my older brothers are watching… It is why I have come to you this night… I-I need your help! Lilith has been poisoned! I know you witnessed the deed! I-I can't! I can't deal with this on my own anymore! I know you're listening! Help me! HELP ME!"_

Ishtar fell to his knees, and Bardaus saw the golden aura began to engulf him. He rose slowly, and Bardaus looked to Ashten. "Grab him."

Ashten disappeared, and he appeared once more, he was standing in front of his baby brother. Ishtar went to scream, but before he could Ashten had tackled him to the ground. They were the same size, but Ishtar quickly found himself overpowered. Ashten had straddled him, and his hands were pinned above his head.

"Calm yourself little brother… I am Ashten, younger twin brother of Alex, fifth son of Bardaus. I have come to comfort you. Please accept it."

Ishtar nodded, and Ashten pulled him up and hugged him. He felt Ishtar's shoulders shaking, and Ashten tightened his grip. His own eyes watered, and he closed his eyes as he tucked Ishtar under his chin protectively.

Meanwhile, Bardaus and his other sons entered Lilith's room. Adonis and Sareus were still there, watching over her like they had promised Ishtar.

"You may depart. I will watch over her now." Bardaus told them.

Sareus' eyes narrowed, but Adonis rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. They shared a look, and then left the room. Bardaus sighed and sat beside the sleeping girl, and then cupped her cheek.

"She's ill. That Syrian is no fool… He has been poisoning Lilith for a while now. This is the only poison that has had some effect."

"What poison is it?" Alex asked/

"It's a contaminated form of ambrosia." Bardaus growled. "The only thing that affects beings such as us."

"Will she perish?"

"No. But I have a good mind to destroy that sniveling toad."

Ashten walked in then, and in his arms was a sleeping Ishtar. He lied the boy down beside Lilith, and walked as he immediately pulled her close. He sat up suddenly and cupped her face.

"She's become so pale in a matter of moments…" Ishtar whispered.

"She will not come to for at least three more days. I am sure Oenomaus will be most displeased," Bardaus told him, settling in behind Lilith. "Do not worry for your sister. We shall care for her while you perform your duties."

Ishtar nodded with a smile. Perhaps his family was not bad after all. Once Ishtar had settled in for the night, Bardaus looked to all of his sons.

"My sons, hear my thoughts."


	13. The final straw pt1

"Three days!?" Oenomaus exclaimed.

Ishtar had gone to the Ludus sands before he reported to his own duties. He had to inform Oenomaus of the situation with Lilith, and he would not allow Lilith to be chewed out because of something Ashur done.

"Yes Doctore, apologies, however, the fault is not Lilith's, but that toad Ashur. He slipped poison into her drinks, and it had taken effect last night. I fear for her safety…" Ishtar sighed. He knew Oenomaus loved his master, so he didn't tell him his true thoughts. Truth be told, Ishtar thought that Ashur was not acting of his own accord, but on the orders of Batiatus.

Oenomaus growled. "I understand. Lilith shall not face my wrath, now go and tend to your duties, and know that no harm shall come to her. That, I ensure you."

Ishtar smiled gratefully and bowed before leaving the sands. He was just about gone when an arm grabbed his. He turned to see Crixus with a worried look on his face. He must have had heard the conversation.

"I shall send Naevia to tend to her while you perform your duties. Worry not brother."

"Gratitude Crixus." Ishtar replied before continuing his way up the steps into the villa. He knew Lilith would be fine, but not because of the kind words of both Crixus and Oenomaus, but because his father and brothers were guarding her. They were unseen by the human eye, but since Ishtar was not human, he could see them. Stopping by his room, he poked his head through. Lilith was pale and sweaty, and she tossed and turned viciously as the poison wreaked havoc on her. Ashten was sitting by her side, patting her head with a damp wash cloth, and his father and brothers were posted in different parts of the room, watching out for anyone suspicious trying to enter the room. If such a thing happened, they would immediately feel a hostile presence, and if they ventured anywhere Natori with the intentions of harming her, they would meet a very gruesome end. Smiling, Ishtar continued about his duties, checking in every now and then. Along the way, he spotted Ashur speaking with one of the guards. Hatred filled his eyes, and he quickly walked passed before he did something stupid.

"Ishtar!" A voice called.

Ishtar turned to see Ashur closing the distance between them.

"A most unfortunate thing has befallen Lilith, how did she come to ingest poison?" Ashur asked as if he were innocent.

Ishtar's eye twitched. "Do you think me the fool? That I would deny the truth seen by my own eyes!? I saw you slip the poison into the drink that would pass through the lips of precious blood! And now you come to me, baring false concern!? _Depart from presence, or find your throat torn from neck_."

Ashur held up his hands. "It was not of my own accord… But by orders of my Dominus. It seems history intends to repeat itself…" With that, Ashur departed, and Ishtar continued on his way.

History intends to repeat itself? What was that supposed to mean?

' _Batiatus and Lucretia wanted mother, but she remained devoted to father… And they were both put to death for it… Father a week's length before mother, and during that time they had their way with her, and then executed her…'_

Ishtar's step came to an abrupt stop, and his eyes widened in horror. Now he understood. The gazes, the closeness, the lust in their aura whenever Lilith was around… He understood. He trembled in rage, stalking through the villa towards the basement where the wine ores were kept. He grabbed one, and then made his way up to the balcony where Batiatus and Lucretia were waiting.

Batiatus turned to him. "You are late."

Ishtar bowed stiffly. "Apologies, Dominus. My sister has been poisoned, and I spent most of the morning tending to her."

"But of course, I shall pray to the Gods for her rejuvenation."

' _More like pray to the Gods for her deterioration.'_ Ishtar thought to herself hatefully. He could take a lot of things, but he drew the line where Lilith was concerned. Thankfully their family was watching over her, and as soon as he was done here, he would quickly make his way to their room.

Meanwhile, Bardaus turned his head at the sound of footsteps. Lilith was still tossing and turning as she struggled to overcome her fever, and he knew the footsteps belonged to neither Ishtar, Adonis, nor Sareus. He also knew that they did not belong to Naevia, since those particular footsteps were too heavy to be hers. No, these footsteps belonged to an possible intruder. His sons were on alert as well, their auras spiking hostilely. However, all of them relaxed when Spartacus entered the room. The Thracian was a very honorable man, and his eyes were set on his wife, and her alone. He walked around to her bed and sat down beside her. He brushed her sweaty bangs away from her eyes and sighed. "Dear sister… Doctore has informed us of the situation at hand… Worry not, fore I shall protect not only Ishtar, but also you. If consequence not dire, I would have the Syrian's head for this. I know the thoughts Domina and Dominus have for you, and I would not have it so. Crixus and I are to face Theokoles the day after you awaken, and after my wife has been returned to me, I shall make them pay for this transgression." With that, Spartacus stood, and left the room.

Bardaus crossed his arms. "I seem to find myself respecting the Thracian more and more."

"As am I… But right now, my concerns lay more with my sister and the process of the poison passing through her system. Is there a chance of her life being forfeit?" Dawson asked.

Bardaus sighed. "This poison's purpose is to weaken our kind. However, since Lilith has only just awoken… This could end in tragedy. But I hold faith in my child, and I can tell by her vicious struggling that she shall prevail."

Ashten growled. "Father, I sincerely hope your words prove true."

Ashur walked into the room suddenly, and the collective auras of the Gods rose hostilely at the gall of this peasant. Ashten stood with a growl, but Bardaus lifted his hand to stop him.

"Wait Ashten, let us yet observe, and in doing so reveal his purpose of being here."

Ashur lingered in the doorway, feeling the room thicken with an almost unbearable tension. He felt as if she were being heavily guarded, even though there was no one in the room. "Apologies, my sweet. It was not of my own accord, but by order of my masters that moved my hand… My sweet, if nothing else please understand that." Ashur moved closer, but the tension in the room thickened to a point where he was suffocating. Sighing, Ashur left the room, with the unspoken promise to speak to her after she regain consciousness.

Bardaus shook his head. "I must warn Ishtar… Things are about to escalate."


	14. A decision is made

As promised, Ishtar had quickly departed for his room once his duties were completed. He had gotten someone else to fulfill his duties while he himself kept constant watch over Lilith. Bardaus and his brothers had to leave, and for two days straight, Ishtar tended to his afflicted sister. On the third day, Lilith's eyes fluttered open. She shot up in bed, only to groan at the booming pain. Her pain filled gaze looked about the room and landed on Ishtar. He was ringing out a wet cloth and turned to walk back over, but stopped upon looking at her gaze.

"Lilith! Heart flutters at your recovery!"

Lilith nodded and winced, letting Ishtar lay her back down and drape the cloth over her head.

"As does mine… Ugh." Lilith groaned, her head throbbing.

Ishtar smiled gently. "I prepared pain tonics for you, though it shall cause you to slumber."

"I have slumbered for three days. What are a few more hours? But before I return to slumber, I would fill belly with nourishment it's sorely missed."

"Of course." Ishtar smiled, leaving the room to get Lilith something to eat.

A few minutes after Ishtar had left, Lilith saw the curtains sway. Ashur entered the room, and her eyes narrowed hatefully. She knew that it was Ashur who had poisoned her. She didn't know why he was here, but she didn't want to find out. The tension in the room rose to near unbearable heights, and Lilith became aware of the many different, but powerful auras surrounding her, guarding her.

"Your presence is unwelcome. Leave." Lilith hissed.

Ashur lifted his hands in a placating manner. "Apologies, dear Lilith. I only come to give warning. I fear that maidenhood will soon be forfeited."

Lilith's eyes widened. "And whom, pray tell, would force me to forfeit precious flower?"

"The masters of this house… If you recall, I was the one who shared with you what befell of your parents. I worry for precious sister."

"Precious enough to poison." Lilith spat.

Ashur sighed. "Not by my will, but by the will of my Dominas. Had it not been commanded of me I would not even think to do such a thing."

Lilith's eyes narrowed once more. "I believe you. Now go, it would not end well if Batiatus or Lucretia knew of this conversation."

Ashur bowed. "Of course, heart shouts with joy at your recovery." Were Ashur's last words before departing.

Lilith sighed, and then closed her eyes. As expected, she could feel the auras of many different presences. They weren't around when she had first woke up, but they appeared as soon as Ashur entered. She felt no intentions of harming her, in fact, she felt safe, comforted, and loved.

Like she was among family.

"What are you all? Why have you come?" Lilith asked.

A hand that she couldn't see cupped her cheek.

"I am not as fragile as my brother claims me to be. Show yourself!"

"That is well known among us." A voice told her.

Six men appeared to her then, and Lilith's eyes widened in surprise. Bardaus smiled lovingly as he continued to caress her cheek.

"You have my oldest brother's hair color. Lilith… My only daughter. Your brothers and I worry for you."

Lilith crossed her arms. "Why have you come?"

"Ishtar called to us… I could no longer stand idle while precious seed was harmed."

Lilith wanted to say something, but she didn't. Truth be told, she was angry. All of these years while he was sitting on his pedestal looking down on the earth she and Ishtar suffered. Lilith looked away, but the heat of her aura betrayed her.

Bardaus' eyes turned sad. "You are angry, and rightfully so. Apologies, I hope to one day stand as father in your gaze, and not stranger."

Lilith sighed, and nodded. "It would be welcome change."

Dawson snorted. "The Syrian proves himself more and more untrustworthy with each days' pass. I fear for precious blood."

Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples, and Bardaus smiled lovingly as he laid her back down.

"You are recovering from a most fierce poison; you should not push yourself beyond current means." He advised.

Lilith wanted to protest, but his tone though gentle, left little room for such a thing. Sighing, she lied back down and turned so that she faced the wall. Curling up, she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. It had taken a lot of energy to keep her fever at bay, and while Ishtar's constant nursing did alleviate some of the pressure, it didn't alleviate enough. She would need her energy in the upcoming days, and rest was the best way to regain it. The curtain drew back to reveal Ishtar with the pain tonics. He put them on the dresser and sat on the unoccupied part of her bed.

"Thank you for watching over her, I'll take it from here." Ishtar told them.

Bardaus nodded as he, and his older children faded away.

" _What are we to do father?"_

" _We continue to spectate. Your siblings serve a purpose in the house of Batiatus… The fates have decided, and they no longer favor the sadist known as Quintus Batiatus."_


	15. The final straw pt2

Batiatus, upon learning of Lilith's recovery, immediately sent her to the medicus. He gave her a full examination, and when she deemed healthy, she was sent back to the sands. She had arrived just in time to see the other gladiators boarding the carriage. Oenomaus turned to see Lilith walking towards them, and he ruffled her hair when she reached the carriage.

"It lifts heart to see you well again!" He told her.

Lilith blushed a bit with a smile. "Gratitude Doctore, are we for the arena?"

"We are. Dominus has approved of your health, but I would not have you rise sword in the games just yet. You may board the carriage to watch your brothers."

Lilith frowned worriedly. "Do you feel that Cruxis and Spartacus stand ready to face the shadow of death?"

Oenomaus nodded. "They stand as ready as they will ever be."

Lilith nodded, and boarded the carriage. She sat next to Barca, and turned as the doors closed. She could see Ishtar standing in the shade, and she waved at him as the carriage pulled off. Ishtar waved back, and then watched the carriage until he could no longer see it. He wanted to watch the battle with the shadow of death, but he had more important things to tend to. Lucretia and Batiatus had of course left for the arena, and with the exception of the guards, he had free reign for the time being. He was sad that Naevia had to go, but unlike him, she was Lucretia's body slave. Ishtar walked back into the villa with purpose, and he headed straight for the archives room. Of course he had to dodge the guards and so forth, but he slipped into the room unnoticed nonetheless. It paid to be the son of a God. Ishtar began pulling out scrolls, putting the ones he didn't need back and the ones he needed on the table nearby. When he was done, he turned his attention to the tables. Scattered on the table were scrolls of all current and past slaves. If his assumption was correct, then he would find the fates of all slaves past and present. Soon enough, he found Lilith's name as well as his own and their parents. His eyes widened as he read the text. Ashur was right. Their father was never meant to be a slave. He was supposed to have been executed immediately, and their mother was supposed to be a sex slave to Batiatus and Lucretia. History was to repeat itself in regards to him and Lilith, but Batiatus' quarrel with Lucretia caused them to switch roles. She was supposed to be a house slave while he was to be a gladiator. He sent a silent thanks to the Gods. Had Lilith become a house slave, it would have been far easier to get to her. At least this way he could protect her.

"Of course, why do you think I placed suggestion in mind?" A voice asked from behind him.

Ishtar whirled with a dagger ready to silence the intruder, but lowered his hand when he saw that it was his older brother Ashten. Beautiful and graceful, Ashten giggled before closing the distance between them.

"Did you plan to make attempt upon life?" He asked, referring to the dagger.

Ishtar shrugged. "I thought you to be another, so naturally I sought to silence you. You forget brother; I am not permitted to be here. I must keep my presence secret."

"Of course, they will not hear of it through my lips."

Ishtar smirked. "You do not hold mantle of brother because of our father alone."

Ashten sat on the table full of scrolls with a sigh. "Beauty is often times a curse… I know both you and our sister believe that we simply watched the betrayals you both endured. But that is not the case. Any being, be they rich or poor, be they man or woman, be they mortal or immortal… Endured suffering ten times your own before being put to the sword. But you, dear brother, being quick of wit, already realized this, yes?"

"Yes, it was because of such occurrences that I began to question true heritage. Lilith, though quick of wit as well, allows her emotions to dictate her views. It is only after the fact when she realizes. I wish she would trust mind more than heart."

Ashten nodded. "Tell me, what has drawn you here this day? Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Ishtar's eyes darkened and he began to tell Ashten about his and Lilith's adoptive Syrian parents, Kiyaya and Celestio Roshyba.

Meanwhile, Lilith once again found herself underneath the arena. She was standing beside Barca with her arms crossed in thought. Due to her only just recovering she held no position in the games, and this match was the last one before the primus. She tried not to show her worry, but she knew she had failed when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked to Barca, who rubbed her shoulder with his thumb soothingly.

"Still worry sister, I hold faith that Crixus and Spartacus shall prevail." Barca told her.

"Enough faith that you placed bet against Ashur." She replied with a giggle.

Barca rolled his eyes. "His little faith is reason why he is no longer considered brother. To be forged in the brotherhood, but hold no faith in those you call 'brother', is a man without honor. As is a man that would readily betray a brother."

Lilith nodded. When she had helped Ashur up after Gnaeus pushed him, she had seen his past. Within his past, Lilith had seen Ashur with another man of his region. She had seen him betray, and then kill his friend. She knew right then and there that she couldn't trust him.

"A man with no honor indeed."

They turned in time to see a gladiator fall to the blade of the other, and the match was concluded. Lilith's stomach dropped, Spartacus and Crixus were next. She prayed a silent prayer that the duo prevail, or at least fall with their lives still intact. She almost wished that Ashur hadn't have poisoned her. Then perhaps she could've taken their place and faced Theokoles herself. But she knew that, that could not be. This was Spartacus's and Crixus's path, not hers. She watched her brothers enter the arena, and smiled as the crowd roared in excitement. Granted it was more so for Crixus, but she was happy nonetheless. The crowd was nothing if not treacherous, because they cheered even louder when Theokoles entered the arena. At 7'0 tall and lined with muscles, Theokoles was a sight to behold. His white blonde hair reached his shoulders and his light red eyes held nothing but the thirst of more blood. His face was scarred beyond belief, and while Lilith didn't think of herself as 'beautiful', she was glad that her face held no such scars. The ground seemingly shook with each step he took, and Lilith began to panic. Crixus however seemed to be as confident as ever, roaring heartily and interacting with the crowd as he normally did. Spartacus looked downright confused, and the sight made Lilith giggle endearingly. He didn't understand the spectacle Crixus was making of himself; there was no honor to be had in the arena. Fighting and slaughtering each other for enjoyment of those who placed themselves their better.

"Capua! Shall we begin!?" Crixus asked, and then turned to Theokoles with a devilish smile as the crowd roared in anticipation.

The battle began, and Lilith's heart once again seized with well-reasoned terror. The only man that survived a match with Theokoles was Oenomaus, and his skill outweighed both Spartacus and Crixus put together. She had seen them training together, and it was obvious that the two didn't get along, and it showed once more when Crixus pushed Spartacus out of the way. Crixus wanted the glory to be his, and it seemed like he would when he brought Theokoles down with a bit of help from Spartacus. The cheering started, and Crixus once again started enticing the crowd, and this time Spartacus joined him. Barca was roaring proudly, but then stopped when he noticed that Lilith was not joining in.

"Still worries sister! Our brothers have proven victorious!"

"No… All they've proven… Is their being susceptible to the simplest of rouses." Lilith whispered, her face ashen.

Barca looked toward the sands once more, and his eyes widened in disbelief. Simultaneously, the crowd went quiet. Spartacus and Crixus lowered their arms in confusion, and Theokoles's shadow brought them back to the harsh reality and an even harsher realization. Theokoles had been toying with them, like how a child would toy with their food before devouring it. He laughed as the duo backed away, and he lifted his arms as the crowd began to roar anew.

"Capua! Shall _I_ begin?" Theokoles asked, and Lilith face palmed.

Time and time again she had warned Crixus about his arrogance, and time and time again he had gently ignored her words. Now he was, facing the shadow of death, who had just made a mockery of him. Lilith prayed for her brothers again, because they would need every God that would listen on their side.

Ishtar knew something was wrong when he walked out of the archives room. No one was around, and his senses went on high alert. Arms wrapped around him, and he could feel Ashten's powers flowing through them. Footsteps strolled towards the room suddenly, and Ishtar turned to see Ashur leading the way with two guards at his heels.

"The hell?" Ishtar asked, and Ashten shushed him.

"Listen to the toad's words brother." Ashten told him.

"I have gain their trust as Domina has instructed," Ashur was saying. "The brother, Ishtar, has already tasted carnal pleasure. He will not refuse you, and if he does… Forcing slaves into your bed is of little note."

"And the girl? What of her?" One guard asked.

Ashur shrugged. "Ah, the rose of Capua. Her maidenhood has yet to be claimed, Domina has declared himself to be the first to claim her flower."

The trio continued on their way, and Ashten released the concealment spell. Ishtar's blood boiled at the new information. All this time, Ashur had been playing both sides for the sole purpose of grooming him and his sister to be sex slaves. If Batiatus, Ashur, and Lucretia thought that they would simply take them for all they were worth, then they were sorely mistaken.

" _Their blood… Will be sacrificed to the Gods…"_

Ashten backed away slightly, noting the looming shadow of insanity engulf Ishtar completely.


End file.
